Dime que soy yo a quien amas
by katemi-no-yami
Summary: kaity! Tyson actuando extrano y Kai preocupado, necesito decir mas?
1. Algo no anda bien

Dime que soy yo a quien amas  
  
Advertencia: este es un fic yaoi (hombre x hombre) si no te gusta... pues... fue un placer hasta nunca  
  
Pareja: Kai/Takao (Tyson) muy poco de Rei/Max.  
  
Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece (así o mas claro)  
  
CAPITULO 1 "Algo no anda bien"  
  
Tyson PDV (Punto De Vista)  
  
'Maldicion, ¿que haré? , Ya es tarde para que tome ese tipo de decisiones, si, es ::suspiro:: demasiado tarde.'  
  
Así que tomando un último pedazo de pastel Tyson se levanta de la mesa y se aleja del comedor, habiendo tomando una decisión que ocasionaría grandes cambios, en su futuro.  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
  
-"¡Buenos días!! ¡Abuelo!!"- dijo Tyson mientras caminaba a la cocina en donde se encontraba su abuelo haciendo el desayuno y se preparaba para ir a despertar a su nieto, una tarea para la cual estaba preparando una gran tina con agua.  
  
-"Wa!! Pero que... como es posible TU despierto y listo para ir a la escuela?!" –  
  
-"Calmate viejo que no es para tanto, además tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer hoy, no es para que te sorprendas demasiado, ¿ok?"-  
  
El abuelo kinomiya estaba realmente sorprendido, ya que hasta ese momento era considerado que, el que su nieto se lograra levantar por las mañanas era algo casi imposible de ver, mas aun si esto era para ir a la escuela, Y a tiempo!!, pero algo había de distinto, la manera en la que Tyson se había comportado durante la ultimas semanas lo tenia muy consternado, ya que esté se había esto comportando de una manera mas tranquila, incluso su técnica de meditación para cuando entrenaban se había vuelto mas serena, mas pacifica, como si de pronto Tyson hubiera encontrado algo por lo cual dar su vida y no estuviera preocupado, ni dudaría en hacerlo. Pero dejando eso atrás...  
  
-"Oye y estas cosas que tienes que hacer, no tendrán nada que ver con alguna chica ¿verdad? ¿O será chico?"- si hay algo que el abuelo no era, era tonto, y para estas alturas ya se había percatado de que su nieto, bateaba para ambos lados. No era que tuviera problemas con eso, pero el quería ver a sus bisnietos, y jugar con ellos, al igual que lo había hecho con Tyson (viejo loco cree que es inmortal) Tyson por su lado se sonrojo bastante, ya que en cierta forma esto tenía que ver con una persona muy especial.  
  
-"Como crees, viejo mañoso, ¡no todas las personas son como tu!"-  
  
-"bueno, bueno, dejemos eso atrás, ahora dime, ¿que es lo que sucede contigo?, últimamente has estado demasiado tranquilo, algo te traes entre manos y tengo el ligero presentimiento de que no me va a gustar ni un poquito; así que escupelo muchacho"- Dijo el abuelo mientras se encontraba dando los últimos detalles al inmenso platillo que serviría de desayuno para su nieto.  
  
-"No es nada viejo. Pero mira que hora es, será mejor que me vaya, se me hace tarde para la escuela, ¡nos vemos a la noche!!"-  
  
El abuelo volteo a ver la hora y vio que faltaban 40 minutos para que Tyson entrara a clases y la escuela estaba a tan solo 25 minutos caminando. Algo andaba mal con su nieto, y esto lo tenia muy preocupado, además últimamente había estado dejando mucha comida y eso si que no era normal en el –"¿Que sucede contigo muchacho?, Un momento...hasta la noche, pero que.... ¡TYSON!!!!!!"- demasiado tarde Tyson ya había salido de la casa.  
  
En la escuela  
  
-"Tyson Kinomiya"-  
  
-"Aquí"-  
  
-"¿Que?! Vaya Tyson es la primera ves que llegas temprano a clases, ¿te sientes bien?"-  
  
Vaya Tyson Kinomiya por primera ves ha llegado temprano a clases, um, me pregunto si esto tiene que ver con el hecho de que Hilary se la pase detrás de el todos los días, ujum ellos dos si que son buenos amigos.  
  
-"Claro sensei! Aunque si quiere me puedo tomar el día libre, por eso no hay problema"-  
  
-"No, es solo que me sorprendiste, muy bien clase saquen lo necesario para su examen de matemáticas"-  
  
Y Así transcurrió todo un día normal de clases, bueno tan normal como puede ser. Con Tyson respondiendo bien a todas las preguntas que la profesora hacia. (Burrr que miedo)  
  
Ya en la tarde  
  
-"GRRR donde esta!!"-  
  
-"Vamos calmate Kai, pronto llegara"- -"No lo se Max, Tyson ha faltado a los últimos 4 entrenamientos y eso no es normal, además no hemos sabido nada de el durante dos semanas"-  
  
-"Tu no sabes algo Kenny?"-  
  
-"Lo siento chicos, pero este ano Tyson y yo quedamos en grupos separados, y la verdad no lo he visto, aunque he escuchado, que últimamente ha estado mejorando en clases"-  
  
Esto si que estaba molestando a Kai era la quinta vez que Tyson los dejaba plantados y eso no le hacia ni la mas mínima gracia, ya que estos entrenamientos, eran la única forma en la que el podía estar cerca de Tyson, debido a que todos se encontraban en diferentes escuelas, bueno a excepción de Tyson y Kenny los cuales estudiaban en el mismo lugar, pero para su mala suerte ambos estaban en clases separadas, diablos, así no podía saber que pasaba con su Tyson, SU, desde cuando se había vuelto tan posesivo, si es verdad que estaba enamorado de Tyson, eso ya lo había aceptado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca lo había considerado algo suyo, bueno si, pero no tan posesivamente.  
  
La conversación siguió entre los otros tres mientras Kai seguía pensando, en su Tyson, pero algo llamo su atención  
  
-"Oigan ¿que les parece si vamos a casa de Tyson haber que sucede con el?"- sugirió el Rubio, quien ya se encontraba bastante preocupado, ya que de acuerdo con los rumores que había escuchado Kenny, Tyson había cambiado demasiado. Y esto debe ser por algo, algo debe de haber ocurrido con su amigo.  
  
-"esta bien vamos, además necesito que es flojo se ponga a entrenar, aunque sigamos siendo los numero uno, no debemos confiarnos, o nos pasara como la ultima vez"-  
  
Y así tomada la decisión todos partieron a encontrar a su amigo, pero no estaban preparados para lo que el abuelo de Tyson estaba a punto de revelarles Continuara....  
  
Yamikat: y bien que les pareció  
  
Chibi Blade Breakers: OO (Tyson piensa?!)  
  
ChibiTy: um, claro que si! O que pensaban, ¿Qué nada mas era kawaii?  
  
Todos: SIP  
  
ChibiTy: bueno en esa caso será mejor que me vaya ::se enojo::  
  
ChibiKai: Tysooonnn!!!! ::se va detrás de el::  
  
Yamikat: ! Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que les guste, ah y quiero mínimo 5 reviews para poner el capitulo que sigue; esto para que me den tiempo para hacerlo  
  
ChibiKai: si por que de todas formas nadie hace reviews de tus fics  
  
Yamikat: lo se TT 


	2. Que sucede Ty?

Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo- muchas gracias jejejeje bueno esta es la actualización, como lo prometido es deuda, a las 5 reviews iba a estar puesto este capitulo, así que espero que te siga gustando; por cierto el fic que mas me gusta tuyo es el de koori no Tenshi no, jejejeje creo que tendré que hacerte un review muy pronto   
  
A-Tala y CIA – estoy contenta de que te haya gustado, y por el cambio de Tyson ya verán mas adelante, lo que les tengo preparado jejejejejeje; por cierto Las Mil y una Historias de Kai y Tyson son muy bonitas espero leer las mil pronto jejejeje  
  
Aiko-Lizeth – Tyson no trama nada, jejeje, pero puede que algo malo le pase jejejeje ya veremos mas adelante, gracias por tu review, por cierto ¿donde están mis chocolates? Jejejejeje  
  
Zei Kinomiya – descuida tu bro Ty esta seguro, bueno tan seguro como puede estar dentro de una familia de matones, jejeje muchas gracias por tu cumplido ## y espero una actualización pronto de Una oportunidad eh?  
  
Nancy-Hiwatari-17 – um creo que no ha sido mucho tiempo ¿verdad? Bueno esta es la nueva actualización espero que te guste (Tsubasa Love on ta?)Jejejeje  
  
Yuuna Ushiha – espero que no haya sido demasiado tiempo !  
  
Jery Hiwatari – También es mi pareja favorita, y muchas gracias  
  
Bueno muchas garcías a todas estas personas que me dejaron su review y a aquellas que leyeron el fic. Así que sin más preámbulos, aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Disfrútenlo!!!!  
  
Dime que soy yo a quien amas  
  
Capitulo anterior  
  
-"esta bien vamos, además necesito que es flojo se ponga a entrenar, aunque sigamos siendo los numero uno, no debemos confiarnos, o nos pasara como la ultima vez"-  
  
Y así tomada la decisión todos partieron a encontrar a su amigo, pero no estaban preparados para lo que el abuelo de Tyson estaba a punto de revelarles  
  
Capitulo 2: ¿Que te sucede Ty?  
  
-"! ¿Que??????!!!!!!, como que no se encuentra, pensamos que debería de estar aquí, después de todo hoy no fue al entrenamiento"- gritaron los Blade Brakers al enterarse de que su amigo Ty no se encontraba y que además ya había varios días de que ellos no sabían nada de el, bueno además de los rumores, pero después de todo eran solo eso, rumores.  
  
-"Lo siento chicos pero Tyson últimamente no regresa hasta ya entrada la noche, um, de hecho pensé que entrenaba con ustedes, pero esto si es extraño, Tyson no suele comportarse de esta manera"-  
  
Todo esto tenia a ambas partes muy preocupadas ya que no era normal que su amigo desapareciera por tanto tiempo y además que ni siquiera su abuelo supiera en donde se podía encontrar...  
  
-"Um es extraño"- dijo Ray  
  
-"A que te refieres Ray?" pregunto Max acercándose a Ray lo que produjo un leve tono rosado en las mejillas del Nekojin  
  
-"A que Tyson no es de esas personas que desaparecen sin decir nada o sin siquiera decir a donde van, mas aun solo"- respondió Kai a quién no le había pasado desapercibido el sonrojo de su amigo  
  
-"Es verdad, disculpe abuelo, pero, ¿no sabe que podría estar sucediendo con Tyson últimamente?, digo, este comportamiento no corresponde a su conducta habitual"-Dijo Kenny mientras se acercaba a uno de los bonsáis que tenia el abuelo en su jardín  
  
-"Tienes razón Kenny, pero yo... la ultima vez que vieron a Tyson, no notaron algo extraño?-"pregunto el abuelo, con ansiedad esperando que alguno de estos chicos supiera que es lo que andaba mal con su nieto ,y ya que Tyson era una persona muy especial, el no tenia ningún derecho de entrometerse en sus asuntos, si, Tyson era algo muy especial,  
  
Kai se sorprendió que acaso el no había visto algo mas en esos hermosos ojos azules hace poco tiempo, no se había percatado del cambio que sufría su amor, pero en que diablos había estado pensando para que un detalle como ese pasara desapercibido para el -"¿extrano?; ¿a que se refiere viejo? explíquese"- bufo Kai al no encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas.  
  
-"Pasen y les contare adentro"- así el abuelo guió a los jóvenes hacia el Dojo en donde se podrían sentar, para platicar mas tranquilamente  
  
En otro lugar  
  
-"¡No es justo que les hagas esto Tyson y tu lo sabes!"- una figura encubierta gritaba desde una de las esquinas de una bodega abandonada, en su tono se podía sentir la tristeza y la impotencia con la que esta figura le habla a Tyson  
  
-"Pero no hay otra manera; si lo que Ty nos dice es verdad, y los cambios ya no pueden ser controlados, no hay otra opción, pero mas aun si nos pide que hagamos algo así, nosotros no podemos hacer nada, es su decisión y además es nuestro deber, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie"- otra figura respondió desde el piso mientras, observaba detenidamente a Tyson, ya que este no había dicho nada mas desde que les había contado por que les había mandado llamar, ya que el hecho de que Tyson se hubiera puesto en contacto con ellos, indicaba que era algo grabe lo que se iba a tratar.  
  
La figura de la esquina gruño molesta –"No lo acepto, debe de haber otra forma, ¡no puede ser que tu...!"- pero antes de que pudiera continuar Tyson le callo evitando que sus palabras salieran y le lastimaran mas –"¡No la hay! Yo... yo quisiera que hubiera otra manera, pero si esa persona... yo... no lo quiero de esa manera, todos deben de disfrutar su momento en la tierra por mas corto que sea, deben de vivirlo al máximo, y yo quiero...quiero...Ja...lo que yo quiera no importa en estos momentos, lo importante es: ¿saber si ustedes dos pueden cumplir con su misión?"- pregunto Tyson evitando que unas cuantas lagrimas brotaran de sus hermosos ojos azules, ahora opacados por lo que seria su futuro.  
  
La persona que estaba sentada en el piso se levanto y tomo del hombro a Tyson para que este volteara a verlo –"No me gusta en lo mas mínimo y creedme que será lo mas difícil que tenga que hacer o que haya hecho; pero es tu decisión y así esto me arranque el corazón, te prometo que cumpliré con mi deber, después de todo, tu y yo tenemos un pacto desde pequeños"- al terminar de decir esto la persona no se pudo contener mas y rompió a llorar, buscando consuelo en los brazos de aquel que pronto estaría condenado –"No quiero hacerlo!, pero se que te::sollozo:: lo prometí y si hay algo que nunca hice fue ::Sollozo:: romper una promesa y en especial a ti"-  
  
Tyson suavizó su mirada y vio como la figura de la esquina también, lloraba, y oprimía sus manos con tal fuerza que logro sacar pequeñas gotas de sangre debido a la presión que ejercía, siendo que en realidad el también deseaba llorar con todo su corazón; pero había algo mas en su corazón que le obligaba a ser fuerte y era por eso por lo que cumpliría su condena. Es verdad el tenia que ser fuerte, y debía llevar esto hasta el final, si no quería que lo mas preciado para el sufriera.  
  
En el Dojo  
  
-"Entonces ninguno de ustedes noto algo extraño en Tyson, antes de que comenzara a faltar a los entrenamientos?"- pregunto el abuelo de Tyson mientras les servia un poco de Te a cada uno de los amigo de su nieto Kenny tomo la taza y sonriendo le dio un sorbo a su Te –"Yo la verdad no, lo note nada extraño... bueno solo recuerdo que unos dos días antes de que comenzara a faltar a los entrenamientos, me hizo una pregunta, a la cual no le di importancia en ese momento, pero que ahora que lo pienso bien...."-  
  
Flash back  
  
-"Hola Jefe, que haciendo, no me digas que continuas haciendo las reparaciones a los Blades de Kai y Rei?"- pregunto Tyson tan alegre como siempre  
  
Kenny que no apartaba su vista de la computadora, le contesto muy poco amigable  
  
-"Claro que si Tyson, digo después de todo si yo no me preocupo por los Blades ¿quien lo hará?"- falta decir que Kenny se sentía algo ofendido, después de todo de no ser por las múltiples reparaciones que el realiza a los Blades..., bueno... solo digamos que el nombre de Blade Brakers les quedaba como anillo al dedo. -"Ademas que haces aquí Tyson no se supone que deberías de estar estudiando o practicando con tu Blade?"- dijo Kenny en un tono un tanto aburrido, y cansado  
  
Al escuchar esto la mirada de Tyson se torno un poco mas seria y melancólica -"Tienes razón Kenny, pero antes de irme, quería preguntarte algo..."- Kenny quien no dejaba de teclear le pidió que prosiguiera –"¿Por que el humano trabaja tanto y disfruta la vida tan poco, siendo que su vida es tan corta?, ¿además niega tanto a su espíritu y lo encierra detrás de mascaras?"- Tyson dirigió su mirada al cielo  
  
La pregunta era bastante interesante, pero para Kenny en esos momentos no requería de tanta importancia como la que su amigo le estaba dando –"no se Tyson y la verdad en estos momentos no tengo tiempo de platicar contigo, tengo que terminar este anillo de ataque, así que si no tienes algo importante que preguntarme, entonces te sugiero que mejor te vayas a hacer la tarea, estoy seguro que eso te llenara el cerebro en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo pensando en esas tonterías"- pero lo que Kenny no noto por estar tecleando en su computadora como desquiciado era la mirada de completa tristeza que tenia su amigo y la forma tan pesada en la que se levantaba del piso –"eso ocupara tu mente?"- Pregunto Tyson con una voz cansada, y casi en un susurro respondió –"pero que ocupara a tu corazón"- y diciendo esto se marcho.  
  
Fin de Flash back   
  
-"...realmente se veía cansado o triste no se cual de los dos, y ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que no actué como uno de sus mejores amigos, capaz y Tyson quería decirme que era lo que le estaba sucediendo y yo estaba mas interesado en un tonto anillo de ataque"- Kenny tomo sus lentes y los puso en el piso y por primera vez, Kenny tomo un aire mas humano dejando un poco atrás la frialdad de siempre estar trabajando con su computadora y de esconderse detrás de sus anteojos  
  
Todos quedaron sorprendidos, tanto por lo que le había contado Kenny como por el hecho de que por primera vez se veía con claridad el espíritu, puro y humano por el que estaba formada su esencia, una esencia de curiosidad, de conocimiento y sabiduría, dispuesta ser compartida a todos. Acaso era a eso a lo que se refería Tyson con disfrutar la vida, a no esconderse detrás de la rutina, del trabajo y a ser nosotros mismos; tan sencillas palabras y tanto significado.  
  
-"Tyson es un chico muy especial, ustedes, debieron de haberse dado cuenta, cuando viajaron a través del mundo"- pregunto el abuelo mientras observaba detenidamente las reacciones que cada uno de ellos tuviera.  
  
Cada uno de ellos recordó aquel momento especial en el que Tyson les había ayudado de una u otra manera, aquel momento cuando habían confiado en Tyson y este de alguna manera les había ayudado  
  
Cada uno recordó....  
  
%%%%%%recuerdos %%%%%%  
  
Rei se encontraba observando a lo lejos la figura sonriente de Max, veía como ese chico tan alegre y energético, siempre le lograba arrancar una sonrisa, de cómo cada ves que este se le acercaba, su corazón palpitaba con mas fuerza, de cómo sentía el calor agolparse en sus mejillas cuando el Rubio le tocaba de alguna manera o de cómo su imaginación corría a mil por hora al verle sentado en sillón de la sala, era verdad ya no podía negarlo mas...estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo y eso si que era terrible y a la ves hermoso.  
  
-"Sabes deberías decirle lo que sientes"- Ray quien se encontraba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos, no había notado como Tyson se había acercado a el.  
  
Rei volteo a ver a Tyson algo nervioso por lo que el moreno acababa de decir –"¿A...a que te refieres Tyson?"-  
  
-"A que si tanto lo quieres por que no se lo dices, digo no creo que te rechacé, es mas creo que a el también le gustas"- Tyson se sentó al lado de su amigo, para intentar convencerle de revelar sus emociones. Rei se quedo sorprendido no se había dado cuenta de que su constante observación del rubio, pudiera ser notada por alguien; mas aun por Tyson, quien es mas despistado que un mono. –"No se a que te refieres Tyson"- respondió Rei nervioso, temiendo la respuesta que le diera su compañero.  
  
-"Jeje creo que aun tienes miedo, solo te voy a decir algo"- Rei ponía atención a cada palabra que Tyson dijera, ya que en cierta forma lo que su amigo pensara sobre el hecho de que el tuviera sentimientos mas que afectuosos por el rubio le importaba. –"si realmente le amas, no se lo ocultes, ya que el saber que alguien te amas es muy hermoso y como te dije antes no hay necesidad de ocultarlo"-  
  
-"Tyson... yo...."-  
  
-"Jejeje creo que debemos de ir a entrenar que te parece, además si no entrenamos el señor amargado no me dejara salir temprano para comer"- dijo Tyson mientras se comenzaba a alejar de Rei  
  
-"gracias, lo intentare"- susurro Rei.  
  
%%%%%%recuerdos %%%%%%%  
  
-"El se percataba de lo que los demás no, y además me apoyo cuando yo mismo dude de mi"- Rei se acerco a la espada en la que había estado incrustado Dragón. –"Pero yo, no pude ver, si algo estaba mal con el"- cerrando sus ojos Ray se regreso hacia donde estaban los demás.  
  
%%%%%recuerdos %%%%%  
  
Max estaba muy concentrado en su batalla, contra Rei e intentaba ganarle a cualquier costo; en verdad era una batalla bastante reñida, nunca se había visto a Max pelear de esa manera, ni siquiera el mismo se daba cuenta realmente de lo que estaba pasando, no se percataba de que todos sus demás compañeros estaban sorprendidos por la agresividad con la que el atacaba el Blade de Rei y de cómo todos sus movimientos su volvían mas rápidos y mas agresivos cada ves que Rei de alguna manera lograba esquivar el Blade de Max. Todo esto se llevo acabo durante unos pocos minutos hasta que al final el Blade de Rei salio disparado del tazón.  
  
Rei se acerco y tomo su Blade y acercándose a Max le sonrió y le dijo que estaba orgulloso de cómo había mejorado en tan poco tiempo.  
  
A Max por alguna razón esas palabras le había hecho sentir inmensamente feliz, y acercándose a Rei le dio la mano y se fue a sentar a un lado de árbol bajo el cual estaban entrenando.  
  
Al poco tiempo de que se sentara llego Tyson y comenzó a hacer barullo debido a la increíble batalla que había visto, Max comenzó a relajarse y a dejar que el ruido que hacia su amigo le arrullara un poco. Hasta que Tyson le pregunto –"Max, ¿En que era en lo que pensabas mientras atacabas?"- Max se quedo pensando la respuesta por un momento –'en que estaba pensando, la verdad, yo no lo se, pero; si se que fuere lo que fuere en el momento en el que Rei me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi, todo mi ser respiro, como si de alguna manera estuviera buscando...su... ¿aprobación?'- Max se sorprendió ante su propia respuesta y desviando su mirada hacia la batalla de Rei vs. Kai, respondió –"Yo... la verdad no lo se Ty, pero fuera lo que fuera, espero que siga sucediendo para poder ganar todas mis batallas, ¿no piensas igual?"-  
  
-"Tal vez, siempre y cuando des los mejor de ti!"-  
  
%%%%%recuerdo %%%%%  
  
-"yo... no me di cuenta hasta ahora, pero el es del tipo de persona que te guia, cuando no puedes encontrar las respuestas por ti mismo"- Max tomo otro sorbo de su Te y observo como Rei se acercaba nuevamente a ellos.  
  
-"Es verdad hasta ahora que el realmente nos necesita, nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que significa para cada uno de nosotros"- respondió Kenny mientras se servia un poco mas de Te.  
  
Kai se quedo pensativo al escuchar estas palabras y en un susurro casi inaudible respondió –"lo que significa para nosotros...para mí"-  
  
%%%%%%recuerdos %%%%%% (les prometo que es ultimo)  
  
Todos se encontraban felices mientras celebraban, el haber ganado el campeonato mundial.  
  
Max se encontraba comiendo todo lo que tuviera una alta cantidad de azúcar, mientras corría de aquí para allá como un animal encerrado en una jaula por primera vez.  
  
Rei se encontraba viendo la televisión, mientras mantenía un ojo vigilante a Max, para que este no se fuera a hacer daño  
  
Kenny estaba tecleando a mas no poder, los últimos datos que había recolectado de la batalla, para ver si así podría hacer mas mejor a los Blades  
  
Y Tyson...um extraño donde esta ese mocoso  
  
Kai recorrió todo el cuarto con la mirada para ver donde se encontraba el objeto de su afecto, pero en su lugar lo único que noto, fue como la cortina del balcón se encontraba oscilando debido al viento que entraba por la ventana abierta. –'un momento yo cerré esa puerta hace poco, ¿que hace abierta?'- y así Kai se dirigió hacia el balcón haber quien se encontraba a fuera a esta hora  
  
Al llegar se dio cuenta de que era nada mas y nada menos que Tyson, quien se encontraba viendo, el cielo. Y por un momento Kai se congelo en su lugar, no podía creer lo hermoso que era Tyson, de cómo el brillo de la luna le daba un tono etéreo, de cómo las estrellas brillaban en sus ojos, jugando con sus pupilas de una forma casi irreal, de cómo su piel bronceada tomaba un color dorado con la luz que provenía de la habitación y por un pequeño instante Kai creyó ver unas hermosas alas de un azul, imposible de igualar por manos humanas; de verdad en esos momentos Tyson parecía salido de la naturaleza misma, no que digo de la naturaleza, Tyson en esos momentos parecía creado por el cielo mismo, como si el fuera el hijo de las nubes, el hijo de un dios olvidado.  
  
-"Kai?"- la voz de Tyson logro sacar a Kai de sus reflexiones  
  
-"um"- Kai respondió de una manera fría intentando recuperar la compostura  
  
-"que haces aquí por que no estas adentro con los demás"-  
  
-"eso mismo debería preguntarte yo, no eras tu quien insistió en festejar de este modo"-  
  
-"Jajaja creo que tienes razón, pero es que me encanta ver el cielo, sobre todo en la noche; es algo muy hermoso, ¿no crees?"- pregunto Tyson mientras se volvía a ver el cielo de nuevo  
  
-"si es muy hermoso"- pero Kai no se refería al cielo, sino al Ángel que tenia enfrente.  
  
-"Sabes Kai, cuando yo era pequeño, mi mama me decía, que cuando fuera mayor, podría disfrutar mas del resplandor de la luna, al lado de la persona a quien yo amase; pero sabes que, a veces me pregunto si eso llegara a ser posible"- Kai estaba tan absorto en ver el rostro de Tyson, y de cómo los labio de este se volvían cada ves mas tentadores, en el momento en el que este pronunciaban una nueva palabra, que casi paso desapercibido lo que su querido Ty-chan le estaba confiando.  
  
-"a ¿que te refieres?"-  
  
-"um algunas veces tengo el presentimiento de que cuando yo confié y ame a esa persona no habrá vuelta atrás y que tal ves eso podría costarme la vida"- Tyson respondió de una forma seria y pensativa, realmente preocupado por lo que podría pasar de el enamorarse de alguien. Kai por su parte no podía ver que alguien le negase su amor a Tyson, este niño era, lo mas bello que el había conocido, era lo mas noble e inocente, que jamás haya puesto un pie en la tierra, de verdad era algo santo.  
  
-"um yo no lo creo, estoy seguro que la persona a la que ames, te amara igual"-  
  
-"gracias Kai, de verdad eres alguien muy especial, deberías ser así mas seguido no lo crees"- Tyson volteo a ver a Kai quien al chocar sus ojos con los de Ty se ruborizo y volteo su rostro a otro lado para evitar hacer algo de lo que tal ves podría llegar a arrepentirse  
  
-"lo intentare"-  
  
-"bien será mejor que vayamos adentro, los demás deben de estar aburriéndose sin el alma de la fiesta eh?"- y diciendo esto Tyson tomo la mano de Kai y entraron a la habitación donde los demás, apenas comenzaban a buscarles.  
  
Mientras Tyson jalaba del brazo a Kai, este se dio cuenta de algo muy importante –'le amo, le amo mas que a nada en este mundo; ahora no lo puedo negar mas'-  
  
%%%%%recuerdo %%%%%  
  
Kai estaba muy serio, más que de costumbre. Y se encontraba pensando tanto en lo que podría estar mal con Tyson, que no se dio cuenta en que momento obscureció, ni en que momento habían ido por las bolsas para dormir en el Dojo. Y apenas se estaba durmiendo cuando las ultimas palabras de su recuerdo hicieron eco en su mente –'le amo, le amo mas que a nada en este mundo; ahora no lo puedo negar mas'- y con una sonrisa Kai se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras sonaba en como seria la vida al lado de su hermoso Ángel.  
  
Yamikat: espero que les haya gustado, parece que Tyson no es tan tonto como aparenta verdd?  
  
ChibiTy: es verdad jejejejeje  
  
ChibiKai: a mi me sorprendió  
  
Bueno lamento haber tardado tanto, pero estuve en finales jejejeje espero con esto que me perdonen la tardanza   
  
Nos vemos, ah y que les parece llegar a los 10 reviews para el siguiente capitulo  
  
ChibiKai: hay esta no entiende.  
  
ChibiTy: Adiós y hasta la próxima 


	3. Por que Tyson?

Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo – Ya veras que todo se solucionara y no te preocupes por Ty que se pondrá bien, claro después de un buen de ANGST. Jejejejeje  
  
Nancy-Hiwatari-17 – Bueno espero que este capitulo, te guste y muchas gracias por tu cumplido ##, y no te preocupes Kai tendrá su oportunidad cuando el momento sea adecuado jijijijiji  
  
A-Tala y Cia – um espero que no te desesperes este fanfic aun le falta, y Tyson es mucho mas lindo cuando piensa ¿verdad? ! Jejejejeje  
  
Aiko Lizeth – pronto se resolverán todas su dudas, pero por mientras, me encanta tener a la gente en duda jejejeje  
  
Bueno Beyblade no me pertenece, si así fuera, esto ya hubiera salido como capitulo animado desde la primera serie.  
  
Advertencia: Fic yaoi (hombre x hombre) si no te gusta, pues ni modo, ¡hasta luego!  
  
Dime que soy yo a quien amas  
  
Capitulo anterior  
  
Kai estaba muy serio, más que de costumbre. Y se encontraba pensando, tanto en lo que podría estar mal con Tyson, que no se dio cuenta en que momento obscureció, ni en que momento habían ido por las bolsas para dormir en el Dojo. Y apenas se estaba durmiendo cuando las ultimas palabras de su recuerdo hicieron eco en su mente –'le amo, le amo mas que a nada en este mundo; ahora no lo puedo negar mas'- y con una sonrisa Kai se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras sonaba en como seria la vida al lado de su hermoso Ángel.  
  
Capitulo 3: Dime ¿por que?  
  
-"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! No... no puede ser la...espada...la espada ha desaparecido!!"-  
  
A la mañana siguiente el abuelo Kinomiya había decidido ir a despertar a los Blade Brakers, y ha decirles que Tyson había llegado muy tarde la noche anterior pero que estaba en su cuarto durmiendo en estos momentos; cuando al entrar al Dojo se topo con que la espada de la familia había desaparecido. Pero si nadie se había percatado de ello y además ¿como es posible que alguien pudiera tomarla sin activar la alarma que estaba conectada al lugar en donde descansaba la espada?.  
  
Con el grito los Blade Breakers se levantaron asustados no sabían que pasaba  
  
-"Que sucede, por que tanto grito?"- el mas joven de los Blade Breakers, Max, pregunto.  
  
-"La espada ha desaparecido"- dijo en un susurro el abuelo, aun estaba pensando la forma en la que alguien podría haber robado la espada.  
  
-"Que?!"- Kai estaba sorprendido ya que como era posible que alguien hubiera estado ahí y haber robado la espada, siendo que el tiene un sueno muy ligero y se hubiera levantado al mas mínimo sonido.  
  
-"No puede ser, quien habrá hecho algo como esto?"- Rei pregunto mientras se acercaba a ver el lugar en donde se encontraba la espada.  
  
Kenny quien también se había acercado a ver el lugar, se percato de que cerca del lugar, había un papel hecho bolita, y al recogerlo y abrirlo se sorprendió, era una carta, de la persona que había robado la espada.  
  
-"Abuelo creo que debe de ver esto!"- dijo Kenny mientras le daba el papel al abuelo  
  
El abuelo aun trastornado por el robo, tomo el papel y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta:  
  
-"Disculpe, que haya tomado la espada de esta forma, pero la necesito para cumplir una misión muy importante, prometo regresarla, en cuanto la misión llegue a su inevitable fin. Atte. Tenshi"-  
  
Al acabar de leerla el abuelo tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, el sabia quien la había robado y también para que la necesitaba; sabia cual seria el destino de la persona que sufriera bajo el corte de esa espada.  
  
-"Tyson"-  
  
-"¿Tyson? ¿Que tiene que ver el en todo esto viejo?, ¡explíquese!"- grito Kai quien aun estaba muy preocupado por su querido Tyson y mas aun si alguien había entrado a la casa sin que el se hubiera percatado de ello, tomo al abuelo del GI de entrenamiento y lo zarandeó para tener mas información; le preocupaba saber que algo pudiera estar mal con su Ty-chan y que esto de cierta manera estuviera relacionado con la espada.  
  
-"Yo... no lo se"- dijo el abuelo finalmente, resignado a guardar la información que le había sido confiada.  
  
-"si lo sabe viejo, dígame que sucede y ¿por que Tyson esta involucrado en todo esto? Y ¿quien demonios es ese Tenshi?"- Kai estaba que ya no podía mas, si no le decían que era lo que pasaba comenzaría a volverse loco.  
  
-"No"- y así el abuelo retiro el agarre que tenia Kai sobre su ropa y se marcho, dejando a los Balde Breakers boquiabiertos, por lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
-"Tanquilo, Kai será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Tyson tal vez el pueda decirnos que es lo que esta pasando"- Rei se acerco cautelosamente a Kai, intentando sacarlo de su asombro  
  
Kai estaba confundido, ¿Por qué, el abuelo Kinomiya le había contestado de esa manera cuando se veía claramente que el poseía información muy valiosa para poder ayudar a su amor, que era lo que estaba sucediendo aquí, y por que tenia el extraño presentimiento de que el estaba mas involucrado de lo que pensaba? –"esta bien, vamos"-  
  
Y así los Blade Breakers se dirigieron al cuarto de Ty-chan para saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero antes de entrar escucharon que alguien estaba hablando  
  
-"No puedes hacer esto"- se escucho la voz del abuelo, era como si estuviera desesperado y triste al mismo tiempo.  
  
-"He tomado la decisión, es lo mejor antes de que los cambios ocurran permanentemente"- era la voz de Tyson, pero a que se referían, que cambios estaban ocurriendo y por que no les dijo nada, que acaso no eran amigos.  
  
-"No hay nada que pueda decir para hacerte cambiar de opinión verdad... esta bien... pero yo quiero que sepas... que siempre te recordare, al igual que a tu madre"- y con esto ultimo el abuelo se soltó a llorar, dejando a unos confundidos Blade Brakers afuera de la habitación  
  
Kai estaba desesperado, 'que era lo que ocurría, ¿por que el abuelo sonaba como si se estuviera despidiendo de Tyson, a donde iba, que iba a suceder con el para que todos estos eventos se llevaran a acabo?'; necesitaba respuestas y la única manera de obtenerlas parecía ser la de entrar en la habitación y hacer entrar a Tyson en razón, para que este explicase que era lo que estaba pasando, así que tomando una decisión, Kai golpeo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas rompiendo la parte de la cerradura y dejando a los demás impactados, por el hecho de haber perdido toda la compostura, después de todo Kai no era una de esas personas que actuara sobre sus frustraciones de esa manera.  
  
Pero oh sorpresa cuando miraron dentro de la habitación, lo único que encontraron fue, al abuelo kinomiya tirado en el piso, probablemente desmayado y la ventana abierta.  
  
Todos se acercaron a ver si el abuelo estaba bien, pero Kai se acerco a la ventana y a lo lejos vio como una silueta se alejaba por los tejados de las casa vecinas.  
  
Pasaron unas tres horas y el abuelo no había despertado, y del paradero de Tyson, ni la más mínima idea.  
  
Así que Kai tomo una decisión  
  
-"Ire a buscarlo"- dijo Kai mientras tomaba su Blade y se dirigía hacia la puerta.  
  
-"Pero ya comienza a obscurecer, no crees que es mejor esperarlo, después de todo el abuelo dijo que casi siempre regresa cuando ya esta entrada la noche"- contesto Max intentando de cierta forma tranquilizar a su capitán.  
  
Rei quien observo el gesto amable y preocupado de Max, intento convencer a Kai de que se quedase –"es verdad, de seguro que dentro de unos minutos lo veremos entrar por la puerta, además es muy peligroso que andes en la noche buscándolo"-  
  
-"ellos tienen razón Kai, es necesario que estés aquí, además que pasaría si al abuelo le sucede algo, nosotros no sabríamos que hacer"- dijo Kenny mientras se acercaba a Kai.  
  
Kai los volteo a ver con una mirada que denotaba que su autoridad dentro de esa decisión no debería de ser dudada y por ultimo contesto. -"Yo no quiero quedarme aquí mientras se que Tyson esta a punto de cometer alguna locura, así que si no hay mas que decir, ustedes se quedan aquí y yo iré a buscarlo; además soy el mayor y por lo tanto debo de cuidar de cada uno de ustedes, ¿entendieron?"- y con esto ultimo se marcho a buscar a su querido Tyson.  
  
Kai llevaba mas de dos horas buscando a Tyson y ya era de noche, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era que su querido Tyson se encontraba a estas horas de la noche en la calle y que algo malo estaba ocurriendo con el. –'¿que te sucede?, ¿por que te alejas de esta forma de nosotros... de mi?'- Kai realmente se sentía mal así que como ultimo recurso decidió ir a orar a un viejo templo al cual su madre le llevaba de pequeño y cual va siendo su sorpresa que al llegar, logra ver la figura de Tyson, pero este estaba acompañado de otra persona, así que refugiándose entre los arbustos se acerco lo mas que pudo, para poder escuchar que era lo que estaban platicando.  
  
-"Asi que esta es la espada ¿eh?"- dijo un hombre de unos 25 anos, alto, de ojos azules y cabello oscuro, quien con sumo cuidado, tomaba la espada que Tyson le estaba dando.  
  
-'pero si es la espada de la familia Kinomiya, que hace Tyson dándosela a un desconocido, y de esa manera tan tranquila, digo es como si esa espada no significara nada para el, tiene que significar algo, después de todo si mal no recuerdo de esa espada fue de donde provino Dragun'- Kai estaba consternado al ver que Tyson le otorgaba, la misma espada que había desaparecido en la mañana, a un completo desconocido.  
  
-"si así es, es la misma espada que quiero que utilices para cumplir con tu misión, ¿esta bien?"- dijo Tyson en un tono triste y autoritario, no aceptando objeción alguna.  
  
-"esta bien"- y así guardando la espada entre sus ropas el joven desapareció, y como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.  
  
Kai estaba sorprendido, tanto por el hecho de que su Ty- chan estuviera dando algo tan valioso para el como la espada de su familia, como la forma en la que hablo con ese joven, la forma en la que hablo con el no se asemejaba en lo mas mínimo a su querido Tyson, esta vez su voz sonaba... fría.  
  
En esto estaba pensando Kai, tan detenidamente que no se daba cuenta de que Tyson ya se estaba marchando, así que antes de que Tyson abandonara el templo, Kai salio de su escondite y de una forma ruda se acerco a Tyson y le pregunto –"¿QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?"- Tyson sorprendido por el hecho de que Kai le hubiera atrapado, no atinaba a hacer otra cosa mas que observar a Kai e intentar, buscar una salida a todo esto.  
  
-"Te pregunte, que ¿que estabas haciendo, no se supone que esa espada es el tesoro de tu familia?"- Kai se acerco lentamente a Tyson, sabia que si esperaba que Tyson le hablara de lo que estaba sucediendo, el no podía presionarle. –"Además, ¿que es lo que sucede contigo?, últimamente has estado muy extraño"-  
  
Esa última pregunta hizo que el corazón de Tyson brincara tanto de felicidad como de tristeza. Así que tomando un aire serio, Tyson se acerco a Kai y justo cuando estaba a su lado le respondió  
  
-"Eso a ti no te interesa, después de todo, ¿no fuiste tu quien dijo que lo que sucediera conmigo fuera de un BEY estadio no era algo que te preocupase?"-  
  
A Kai se le congelo la sangre, el tono que Tyson había utilizado era tan frió, tan carente de vida, como si con esas palabras hubiera logrado aniquilar su espíritu, no había ningún rastro de calor de tras de esas palabras y sin querer recordó aquel momento en el que había dicho semejantes sandeces al objeto de su afecto.  
  
%%%%%recuerdo %%%%% (y volvemos con los recuerdos !)  
  
Habían ganado la final del torneo de Beyblade otra vez, todos estaban felices, después de todo vencer a sus oponentes parecía algo casi imposible.  
  
"y los ganadores por 3 anos consecutivos son los ¡BLADEBREAKERS!"- grito Jazz man mientras todo el publico rugía con gritos de felicidad, sobre todo las admiradoras (-)  
  
Y Tyson como siempre había logrado lo imposible, había vencido una vez mas y le había dado a su equipo la victoria. –"Ganamos Kai"- dijo el moreno mientras abrazaba a su capitán de equipo y saludaba a todas las demás fans.  
  
Pero la felicidad no duro mucho –"¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi Kinomiya!, y sábete bien esto, a mi no me interesa nada de lo que te suceda fuera de un Bey estadio, realmente tu vida no es algo que me preocupe, así que trata de mantener tu distancia"- y diciendo esto Kai se marcho a los vestidores.  
  
%%%%%fin del recuerdo %%%%%  
  
Kai no sabia que decir; era verdad el se había comportado como un total idiota con Tyson en esa ocasión, pero es que en ese momento el estaba confundido por sus emociones, no sabia si lo que realmente sentía por Tyson era amor, y además estaba preocupado por lo que la gente diría si se supiera que el, Kai Hiwatari tenia una relación homosexual con uno de sus compañeros de equipo. En esto estaba pensando Kai, que no noto la lagrima que recorrió el rostro del moreno y antes de que esta dejara su rostro el moreno se volteo y comenzó a alejarse.  
  
-"Hasta luego Kai"- y diciendo esto el moreno desapareció como lo había hecho el tipo ese con el que Ty-chan se habia encontrado.  
  
Continuara...  
  
ChibiTy: que malo eres Kai y yo que te quiero tanto  
  
ChibiKai: pero si... yo...mira Ty no llores... por favor. ¡Yamikat!!!!!  
  
Yamikat: ¿dígame?  
  
ChibiKai: te voy a matar, como le hacer creer a mi Ty-chan que no lo quiero, si es lo único en lo que pienso  
  
ChibiTy: de verdad Kai   
  
ChibiKai: de verdad Ty   
  
Aparece un closet de la nada y los dos entran  
  
Yamikat: la verdad no quiero saber que sucede ahí... no la verdad si quiero saber jijiji  
  
um ahora review solo si quieren 


	4. Justo me decido algo sucede

Tala y Cia. – perdón, por aun dejarte con dudas, pero es que todo tiene una secuencia muy interesante, espero que te siga gustando. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
Águila Fanel – muchas gracias, y disculpa la tardanza   
  
Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo – me da mucho gusto, que te guste mi fic jejeje, por cierto yo también quiero unas fotos de esas que tiene Kai! Jejejeje  
  
Nancy- Hiwatari 17 – muchas gracias ## jejeje lo de Takao no será tanto sufrimiento, como el de su mama, ¿o si? Jejeje tendremos que averiguarlo, ¿verdad? Ah y no preocupes Kai ya va a despertar de su estado de inútil y hacer algo al respecto, jejejeje -  
  
Nely – muchas gracias ##, claro que lo conseguirá, jajá jajá no te preocupes, pero la manera interesante es: ¿como lo hará? Jejejejeje  
  
Yuuna Ushiha – jejeje, muchas gracias, ## este por cierto, no mates a tu primo, lo necesito para las escenas que siguen OO ok?  
  
Muchas gracias a todos ustedes también, quienes leen el fic, muchas gracias, ahora si continuamos  
  
Beyblade no es mío (¡ya quisiera yo!!)  
  
Advertencia: Fic Yaoi. ¿no sabes que es? Entonces que haces leyéndolo  
  
Dime que soy yo a quien amas  
  
Capitulo Anterior  
  
-"Hasta luego Kai"- y diciendo esto el moreno desapareció como lo había hecho el tipo ese con el que Ty-chan se había encontrado.  
  
Capitulo 4: Justo me decido, algo sucede.  
  
Han pasado dos horas desde que Kai vio por ultima ves a Tyson ya era de madrugada y no tardaría en salir el sol, pero para el era como si de pronto le hubieran dejado caer en la oscuridad mas profunda, y aunque sabia que la luz del día aparecería en unas horas mas, a el eso no le importaba. –' !Diablos! Justo cuando tenia la oportunidad de decirle a Tyson lo que sentía; ¡el se queda callado!'-  
  
Después de lo que sucedió en el templo, Kai se sentía extremadamente mal, no tanto por que no hubiera dormido desde entonces o por que hiciera un frió de los mil demonios, si no por que Tyson se quedo con la idea de que para el, no significaba nada, siendo que en realidad, Tyson significaba mas que su vida misma. Ahora era el momento en el que Kai se preguntaba si realmente seria merecedor de Tyson, después de todo el siempre le había tratado de una manera cruel, fría y jamás había intentado acercarse mucho al moreno, incluso después de haber descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos, por que en todas las ocasiones en las que intentaba decidirse, siempre existía algo que se lo impedía, ¡diablos incluso le había traicionado! Pero Tyson siempre había regresado a el, nunca se había rendido en intentar lograr que el se abriera con las personas, siempre le había apoyado, y no había pedido nunca nada a cambio, todo lo hacia por la bondad de su corazón; si así era su Tyson, bueno con todas las personas, era por eso que le amaba tanto, con su sonrisa había logrado descongelar ese corazón que desde pequeño le habían ensenado a cerrar al calor humano; ahora era cuando comprendía todo eso, en realidad no era que el tuviera impedimentos para confesarle sus sentimientos al peliazul, la verdad era que el no se consideraba lo suficientemente bueno para Tyson, claro el era atractivo, pero además de eso... ¿que era lo que le podía ofrecer a Tyson?, el no sabia hacerle reír de la misma manera en la que Max, Kenny e incluso Rei lo hacían, no podía ayudarle con sus tareas, como lo hacia esa niña tonta de Hilary, tampoco podía ser alguien en quien Tyson confiara, después de todo el nunca dio pie a que eso sucediera. –"¿Que es lo que te puedo ofrecer?"-  
  
Mientras Kai iba pensando en esto, logro llegar a un parque, en el cual se lograba escuchar el murmullo de los árboles que eran sacudidos por el viento y el vaivén de los columpios que se encontraban a estas horas de la noches desalojados, cuando de pronto, logro ver a lo lejos una sombra, la cual se movía con sumo sigilo a través de los caminos de arena que había en el lugar de juegos.  
  
-'es el'- pensó Kai –'es el sujeto al cual Ty-chan le entrego la espada de la familia, me pregunto ¿que se traerá entre manos?'- y viendo esto Kai decidió seguir al sujeto para averiguar por su cuenta que era lo que sucedía.  
  
Kai logro seguir al tipo por un buen rato hasta que este llego a un plato de Beyblade que se encontraba en las cercanías del lugar y ya cuando estaba a punto de tocarle el hombro, el sujeto se disipo en el aire, dejando solo una capucha gris la cual le cubría parte del cuerpo. Kai no sabia que ocurría era lo mismo que había echo cuando estaban en el templo, el sujeto había desaparecido en la nada, como si fuera un fantasma. De pronto el viento comenzó a soplar cada ves mas fuerte, tanto que Kai tuvo que cubrirse los ojos, para evitar que la tierra entrara a sus ojos, y después de unos instantes, el viento se aplaco dejando ver la silueta de una joven...  
  
Ya habían pasado alrededor de 10 hrs. desde que Kai había salido a buscar a Tyson, y todavía no había rastro de ninguno de los dos  
  
Max se encontraba preparando café, para poder aguantar la noche...bueno la madrugada, ya que ninguno de sus amigos había aparecido ellos habían decidido esperarlos hasta que regresasen, el abuelo había despertado un par de horas después de que Kai se fuese a buscar a Tyson, pero después de tomar un poco de te, se levanto y se fue a recostar a su habitación, sin decir palabra alguna, cabe decir que eso era lo mas extraño.  
  
-"por que tan serio Maxie"- pregunto Rei desde la puerta mientras se acercaba a Max, para ayudarle con el café.  
  
Max volteo a ver a Rei y se sonrojo al ver que el chino no traía amarrado su cabello como siempre –"estoy... estoy preocupado, ninguno de los dos ha regresado"- últimamente había estado pensando cosas muy extrañas cuando se encontraba al lado de su amigo, como por ejemplo, lo lindo que se veía con el cabello suelto, los hermosos ojos dorados que tenia y de cómo sentía que se podía perder en ellos durante horas; definitivamente eran cosas que un chico de su edad no debería de estar pensando y mucho menos de su compañero de equipo.  
  
Rei sonrió al notar el sonrojó de Max lo que le dio cierta esperanza –"no te preocupes, estoy seguro que Kai y Tyson han de estar bien, digo, ninguno de los dos son presas fáciles, y ya veras que Kai lograra hacer que Tyson vuelva a ser el de antes"-  
  
-"Sabes, esa actitud que tiene Kai, no se te hace algo extraña, digo es como si ya no tuviera miedo a mostrar sus emociones; ya no se esconde tanto"- dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la bandeja con las tres tazas de café y se dirigía a la sala, en donde se encontraba Kenny tecleando con fiereza en su laptop, mientras Dizzy se quejaba de que este fuera tan duro con ella.  
  
-"es verdad Max, Kai también se ha estado comportando de una manera mas... apacible"- respondió Kenny quien se encontraba buscando toda la información que pudiera localizar sobre la historia de la espada de la familia Kinomiya.  
  
-"Vaya ustedes chicos si que son despistados, no se dan cuenta de que Kai esta enamorado de Tyson"- grito Dizzy desde la computadora mientras se continuaba quejando del maltrato que le daba Kenny.  
  
Los tres al escuchar esto gritaron al unísono –"QUE?! Estas loca, sabes lo que Kai te haría si llegas tan siquiera a insinuar eso ante el, además ¿como estas tan segura de lo que dices?"-  
  
Todos estaban atentos a lo que Dizzy tenía que decir, ya que aunque habían notado que su capitán se comportaba de una manera más... amable con ellos, no era TAN amable como para decir ese tipo de cosas.  
  
-"es sencillo, Kai es muy posesivo de Tyson, su mirada lo delata y a...si siempre se le queda viendo a Tyson con una mirada de borrego a medio morir cuando están entrenado"- respondió la computadora como si de lo mas normal se tratase.  
  
-"Bueno... ahora que lo pienso, Kai si se ha estado comportando de esta manera, ¿no lo crees Max?"- -"pues la verdad si, digo es algo extraño que Kai se enamore, mas aun de Tyson, un hombre"- dijo el rubio en un tono de asombro y confusión como si no entendiera por que razón Kai se enamoraría de Tyson, mas aun el siendo un hombre.  
  
Rei al escuchar el tono con el que Max había hablado se sintió algo triste, ya que después de todo le pregunto específicamente a Max para saber que era lo que pensaba de los posibles sentimientos que tuviera su capitán, por la carta del triunfo del equipo. –"¿y que haremos al respecto?"- el tono de Rei salio como de despecho, sin querer lo que hizo que el rubio resintiera este hecho.  
  
Max se quedo pensativo, que debían de hacer, ciertamente no lo podían echar del equipo por estar enamorado de un hombre, seria una acción demasiado injusta, además que tenia de malo que se enamorara de un chico, después de todo amor es amor; si bien lo único que podría salir mal, es si Tyson no regresara de igual manera los sentimientos Kai, lo que en cierta forma podría resentirse en la forma en que se desempeñaban como equipo.  
  
Sin querer Max respondió ciertas de las misma dudas que el tenia con respecto a sus sentimientos.  
  
Al ver que Max no respondía, Kenny por primera vez muy seguro de si mismo respondió –"pase lo que pase, yo creo que debemos de apoyarlos en todo, aunque sea gay o lo que fuese, antes que nada el es nuestro amigo; y creo que si algo nos ha ensenado Tyson es que no debemos de discriminar a nadie, mucho menos por su orientación sexual, esa es la forma en la que el siempre se comporta y no creo que el quiera que hagamos algo como eso a una persona y mas aun si esa persona es nuestro amigo."-  
  
Al notar la firmeza con la que Kenny apoyaba a su capitán, ambos chicos decidieron, que pasara lo que pasara, ellos siempre tendrían el apoyo de sus compañeros no importando lo que sucediera  
  
-"tienes razón Jefe"- dijo Rei mientras observaba de reojo al rubio para ver que era lo que respondía  
  
-"te apoyo 100% Kenny, después de todo amor es amor, ¿no es verdad?"- esa respuesta era lo que Rei necesitaba para decidirse a que con el tiempo podría decirle al pecoso lo que sentía por el. Ahora tenía mas esperanzas de que el rubio llegara a corresponder sus sentimientos.  
  
-"Quien... quien eres tu?! Y que haces aquí?!"- pregunto Kai observando a la joven mientras esta se acercaba lentamente a el, esta chica parecía no ser mayor de los 17 anos, tenia el cabello rojo fuego, ojos verde esmeralda y era de una complexión delgada, pero se veía que se mantenía en forma.  
  
-"quien soy yo...um eso es algo que a ti no te corresponde saber, y lo que hago aquí...um bueno solo digamos que lo que yo haga en este momento definirá muchas cosas. Así que, ¡prepárate, Kai Hiwatari!"- de entre sus ropas la joven saco un Blade, de un color amatista muy hermoso el cual contenía en su centro un rubí.  
  
Kai estaba impresionado por tan hermoso Blade, pero siendo el un campeón mundial no se dejaría intimidar por un Blade de fantasía y una actitud arrogante, je si a arrogante nos vamos el era el Rey y si de Blades hablamos el era un dios (Yamikat: presumido, ChibiKai: Je solo es la verdad)  
  
-"Tu crees que con tus piedritas lograras impresionarme, hace falta mas que eso para poder derrotarme"- replico Kai mientras se preparaba para lanzar.  
  
La joven sonrió y de una manera tranquila dijo –"eso espero Hiwatari, cuento con que seas un buen oponente"- dicho esto ambos Bey luchadores tomaron su posición en el plato, con el grito de Let It Rip, los Blades salieron disparados, intentando cada uno obtener la ventaja.  
  
Kai estaba realmente impresionado con esta joven, era increíble ver como un Blade tan hermoso se deslizaba por el plato, y la forma tan llena de gracia con la que realizaba tanto los movimientos defensivos como ofensivos; pero claro esta que a el no le iba a ganar ninguna jovencita arrogante, además tenia que ir a buscar a Tyson y a ese sujeto extraño, para obtener respuestas, no podía quedarse mas tiempo así que llamo a Dranzer para poner fin a esta pelea –"Vamos Dranzer ¡ataca!"-  
  
Lo que Kai no noto es que en el momento en el que llamo a Dranzer los ojos de la joven brillaron con el resplandor de la luna tomando un aire mas peligroso –"Malchidael"-  
  
Kai no veía con claridad la forma de la bestia BIT de la joven, lo único que alcanzaba a ver eran unas alas de color rojo, pero no era cualquier rojo, era un rojo calido, apasionado, si uno se acercaba a esa bestia BIT lo mas seguro era que su cuerpo haría combustión al instante, pero a la ves era como si ese calor te llenara de felicidad, como una luz bondadosa.  
  
El encuentro entre Dranzer y Malchidael, era una verdadera danza del fuego ya que ambas bestias basaban sus ataques en el calor, era como si ambas bestias formaran un solo círculo de color, una sola sinfonía, armónica y sublime; pero como todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, todo se decidiría en el ataque que seguiría. –'diablos si esto sigue así, jamás podré encontrar a ese sujeto, ni a...Tyson'- Kai inmediatamente regreso a la batalla concentrándose totalmente en lo que estaba haciendo y con solo una idea en la mente –'Tyson'-  
  
-"Muy bien Malchidael, ataque ¡pregunta de Dios!"- de pronto todo se volvió claro y la forma de la bestia se revelo ante los ojos asombrados de Kai. La bestia era algo hermoso, era... un ángel, un ser mítico, un ser sagrado, sus alas de un color rojo, su túnica de un color dorado, ojos de un tono café, y cabello rubio, realmente era una aparición divina, un regalo jamás destinado a un mortal.  
  
-"Drazer, ¡ataca!"- Kai despertando de su asombro, contraatacó el golpe de su adversario, y por primera ves en mucho tiempo, la joven perdió una Bey batalla.  
  
Tomando su Blade del piso la joven, sonrió para si misma, dejando a un Kai muy confundido, -"Tu...realmente le amas, ¿no es verdad?"- Kai quien aun no había comprendido la pregunta, la observo con detenimiento, viendo como su rostro se volvía más apacible.  
  
-"mas que a mi propia vida"- fue la sincera respuesta de Kai al comprender la pregunta.  
  
La chica observo los ojos de Kai mientras respondía a su pregunta, intentando encontrar algún rastro de duda en sus facciones y al no entrar ninguno, se acerco a Kai y en susurro casi inaudible le dijo –"El, les quiere, por eso mismo no les quiere ver sufrir, no quiere que vean en lo que se puede convertir, de no hallar una solución a su problema, espero con todo mi corazón, que tu seas a quien el debe de recurrir"- y diciendo esto la joven desapareció, no sin antes dejarle a Kai, un pequeño regalo; una de las plumas de Malchidael.  
  
Kai sin saber ¿por que?, al tomar la pluma entre ambas manos, sintió gran gozo y una calidez indescriptible y respondió, -"yo también"-  
  
Y guardando la pluma entre sus ropas se dispuso a partir en busca de Tyson, para aclararle de una vez por todas, cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
  
Continuara....  
  
Yamikat: bueno disculpen la tardanza, jejeje, espero que les haya gustado.  
  
ChibiKai: a mi no (puchero)  
  
Yamikat: ¿por? ChibiKai: ¡no encuentro a Tyson!!!!  
  
ChibiTy: ¿que sucede?  
  
ChibiKai: Ty-chan!!!!! (Abraza a Tyson muy fuerte)  
  
Yamikat: suéltalo, ¡lo ahogas!!!  
  
ChibiTy: (todo morado) no importa mientras sea Kai  
  
ChibiKai: Ty-chan TTTT gracias  
  
Aparece armario de limpieza, entran ambos chibis  
  
Yamikat: y ahí vamos, jijiji lo bueno es que ahora si tengo mi cámara de video   
  
Nos vemos en capitulo que sigue...si doble update!!!!  
  
Dejen review - 


	5. Algo sucede

Yamikat: !Si! es el doble update, solo para ustedes  
  
ChibiKai: se llama culpa, por no subir a tiempo los capítulos.  
  
Yamikat: ¡cállate! O si no, bueno, jejeje ya veras por ti mismo  
  
ChibiTy: sufro mas, ¿no es verdad? TT  
  
Yamikat: um. Pues en realidad creo que sufre mas Kai que tu, pero en fin, ya veremos.  
  
Beyblade y sus hermosos personajes, no me pertenecen, así que... ¡atrás abogados! Jajajajaja (abogados ya listos para demandar, en cualquier momento)  
  
Advertencia: Fic Yaoi, um creo que si llegaste leyendo hasta aquí entonces, ya te considero fan del Yaoi ¿verdad?  
  
Dime que soy yo a quien amas  
  
Capitulo Anterior  
  
Y guardando la pluma entre sus ropas se dispuso a partir en busca de Tyson, para aclararle de una vez por todas, cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
  
Capitulo 5: Algo sucede...  
  
Kai llevaba mas de 1 hora caminando por el bosque cercano al parque, estaba empeñado en encontrar a Tyson a como diera lugar, para decirle finalmente lo que sentía por el, ya que aunque el sentía que no era merecedor del amor del moreno, no podía permitirse, dejar a Tyson y hacerle a un lado, estaba decidido, aunque el moreno, no regresara sus sentimientos, el le diría de todas formas, no podía mantener su actitud fría y altanera, alrededor de Tyson por mas tiempo. –'espero que todo resulte bien, se que es la decisión correcta, prefiero decirle y que me rechacé, que a quedarme con la duda de lo que pudo haber sucedido, si le hubiera dicho lo que siento; aunque se que si me rechaza, sentiré que me desgarran por dentro'-  
  
Justo cuando Kai iba a dar vuelta para irse a buscar a otro lado, ve como a lo lejos los rayos de sol comienzan a asomarse y de cómo una figura tambaleante camina por entre los senderos del bosque.  
  
Kai al ver esto decide darle alcancé para ver quien era, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a divisar bien los rasgos de la persona, esta se detiene y se sienta en un claro al lado de un lago, dándole la espalda a Kai.  
  
Intrigado por lo que acaba de ver, Kai se acerca sigilosamente a la persona sentada, y cuando esta a pocos pasos de esta una voz le detiene  
  
-"¡Alto no lo hagas!, harás que pierda la concentración"- Kai volteo inmediatamente a ver de donde provenía la voz y cual va siendo su sorpresa de encontrar al mismo joven al que Tyson le había otorgado la espada de la familia  
  
-"¿quien eres tu? y ¿por que te entrego Tyson la espada de la familia Kinomiya?"- Kai se acerco desafiante al joven que se encontraba, de pie al lado de un árbol por el cual los rayos de luz muy apenas traspasaban.  
  
-"vaya, que niño tan mandón"- bufo exasperado el joven mientras se acercaba a Kai.  
  
-'Nino'- pero quien se creía este sujeto, el era Kai Hiwatari, heredero de la fortuna de Biovolt y campeón mundial de Beyblade; el no era un simple niño. Y justo cuando Kai iba a refutar esa oración algo llamo la atención de ambos.  
  
-"Bingo!"- grito Kenny, despertando a todos los que estaban descansando en el Dojo.  
  
Max aun adormilado se despertó, pero cual es su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que se encontraba prácticamente encima de su compañero de equipo Rei, así que rápidamente se levanto y sonrojado se alejo lo mas que pudo de un Rei que apenas comenzaba a despertar  
  
-"Que sucede Kenny"- pregunto Rei mientras se tallaba los ojos y se estiraba.  
  
Kenny viendo de reojo lo que había sucedido, sonrió para si –'con que Tyson y Kai no son los únicos, jejeje que bueno me da gusto por ellos'- Así que tomando entre sus manos a Dizzy se acerco a sus compañeros de equipo  
  
-"ya descubrí cual es la historia de la familia Kinomiya, y por extraño que parezca, esta información, la conseguí en una pagina Británica, algo extraño si me preguntan, pero tomando en cuenta las intervenciones que tuvo Inglaterra en nuestro país, pues..."-  
  
Max y Rei ya desesperados perdieron el control –"Vamos Kenny es muy temprano para que nos des tus largas clases de historia, ve directo al grano"- Max y Rei se sonrojaron al ver que habían dicho lo mismo y al mismo tiempo  
  
-"Vaya hasta parecen novios ustedes dos"- dijo Dizzy mientras, los rostros de Max y Rei intensificaban su color.  
  
Kenny notando que la situación se comenzaba a poner incomoda, se apresuro a explicar lo que había encontrado  
  
-"lo que sucede es que ya se cual es la historia de la espada"-  
  
Rei y Max ahora agradecidos por la interrupción, se acercaron a Kenny para ver que era lo que tenia que contarles.  
  
-"Ok, De acuerdo con estos escritos, la espada Kinomiya, desempeño una función muy importante hace mucho tiempo, según su leyenda, esta espada fue utilizada por un Ángel, uno conocido como Ambriel, su nombre significa Energía de Dios, es uno de los doce Ángeles encargados de cuidar a la humanidad, este ángel representa la unidad de una dualidad equilibrada. Su elemento el Aire, representa la energía que se requiere para la vida, el Soplo Divino. El Aire que purifica el camino que comunica al cielo y a la tierra. Bueno en la leyenda se cuenta que este ángel, se vio forzado a pelear, ya que durante la época de las tinieblas, Gabriel había sido gravemente herido. Así que Ambriel mando hacer una espada, la cual contuviera su propia energía, una espada capas de cortar de tajo la esencia misma de los demonios, borrando por completo las impurezas de estos, pero en el proceso terminaba aniquilando totalmente al individuo que había sido poseído por el demonio. La guerra termino en victoria, pero con un costo muy alto, muchas vidas humanas fueron perdidas en el proceso, y Ambriel termino siendo castigado por Dios, pero debido a que este había logrado a la vez salvar a la humanidad; Dios le concedió un cierto tipo de perdón, la historia no esta clara en este pedazo, pero según se cuenta, el castigo, tenia una duración de 5000 anos, tiempo durante el cual Ambriel viviría reencarnado a través de la historia. Con un solo propósito... diablos aquí es en donde no se entiende..."- -"entonces lo que nos quieres decir, es que esa espada, perteneció a un ángel y que esta tiene la energía suficiente para terminar con la maldad de un solo tajo, no es así jefe"- Rei estaba asombrado, era increíble que una espada como esa estuviera dentro de la familia Kinomiya y no dentro de un museo –"y si es tan importante esa espada, ¿por que no esta en un museo o algo por el estilo?"- pregunto Max mientras se acercaba a ver la imagen de ese Ángel. -"Aquí dice que debido a lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser esta espada, los únicos capaces de protegerla era la familia Kinomiya, ya que esta había sido protegida por el dragón del viento, aquel que le había ayudado hace mucho tiempo a Ambriel a luchar contra el mal"- Kenny suspirando se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta que se encontraba abierta y con un soplido de resignación, hablo suavemente para que solo los que estuviera allí escucharan -"Algo muy serio debe de estar ocurriendo, esta espada fue prohibida en el cielo y en el infierno debido a su poder, solo en la tierra, es capaz de ser utilizada; lo importante ahora es saber quien la tomo y con que propósito, ya que si esta cayera en malas manos... no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría pasar"-  
  
La persona que se encontraba sentada, dándole la espalda a ambos, comenzó a balbucear, y a tomar un brillo azulado, mientras las ráfagas de viento iban aumentando. -"pero que sucede?"- dijo Kai mientras la figura comenzaba a levantarse del piso y a voltearse para así quedar frente a frente con ambos sujetos. Y cual va siendo la sorpresa de Kai, al ver que la persona era nada mas y nada menos que Tyson, quien ahora lucia mas pálido que de costumbre, mientras su cabello comenzaba a tornarse blanco, y de sus ojos cerrados brotaban ríos de lagrimas, mientras sudaba descontroladamente. Kai asustado intenta acercarse a Tyson, para despertarle de cualquier pesadilla en la que estuviera viviendo en eso momentos; para sostenerle entre sus brazos y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, para poner su corazón al descubierto mientras le hacia promesas en la cuales nada malo le podría pasar. TODO con tal de que la mueca de sufrimiento se borrara de su rostro.  
  
Cuando Kai estaba a punto de tocar a Tyson, otra voz le interrumpió, aunque esta vez la voz le era familiar -"No te le acerques, el aun no esta listo"- dijo la joven con la que Kai se había enfrentado antes Kai volteo a verla y con cara de impotencia, le contesto –"No ves que esta sufriendo, tengo que ayudarle de alguna manera, el...el significa mas que la vida misma para mi, no puedo verle sufrir de esta forma"- Ambos jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos por lo que Kai había dicho ninguno de los dos esperaba que el dijera esas cosas y la manera tan segura de decirlas, y justo cuando iban a responderle a sus preguntas, algo increíble sucedió. Tyson se había congelado, no respiraba y no tenía calor en su cuerpo, y así con un último golpe, Tyson cayó al piso, inerte y completamente frió.  
  
Continuara....  
  
Yamikat: espero que les haya gustado, y recuerden mas reviews = a mas pronto tienen el siguiente capitulo.  
  
ChibiKai: TTTT eres el diablo (va y abraza a Tyson mientras le frota su cuerpecito, para darle calor) ChibiTy: achuuu Yamikat: lo siento lo próximos se pondrán mejores ChibiKai: querrás decir mas tristes, para mi ¿verdad? Yamikat: ! sorry 


	6. No se los entregaremos

Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo - espero que este capitulo te ayude un poco con las dudas, aunque solo un poco eh? Muchas gracias por tus reviews.  
  
Nancy-Hiwatari-17 – de verdad? Jejeje muchas gracias, de verdad aprecio tus opiniones, por cierto me encanto el micro fic eh?, jijiji, por lo de la mitología de los Ángeles primero tuve que buscar información sobre ellos, jejeje ya después solo la modifique ligeramente, jejeje y sobre lo de Tyson puede que este en lo correcto, pero quien sabe eh?, ah si y por cierto todos ustedes merecen la mayor cantidad de atenciones posibles eh? De verdad las merecen.  
  
Nely – Claro que el fic continua y mas si ustedes lectores lo piden, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad hacen sentir especial a una. Jejeje  
  
Jery Hiwatari - muchas gracias, y veo que eres una persona muy observadora. Jijiji  
  
AGUILA FANEL - claro que me encanta hacerlos sufrir!! Jejejeje a eso me dedico, es mi vocación, jijiji, muchas gracias, y claro que continuare, y por el final feliz, bueno, jejeje esperemos que salg bien! Jejejejeje  
  
Ushiha Yuuna - jejeje muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.  
  
Luis26 – ok como lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el capitulo 6, espero que lo disfrutes!!!!  
  
Disculpen la tardanza, espero que lo disfruten  
  
¡Urg! de que manera quieren que se los repita abogados del infierno, ¡Beyblade no me pertenece!, si así fuera la que les estaría pagando por sus servicios seria... ¡yo!  
  
Un fic Yaoi para alegrarle le vida a sus pequeñas mentecillas.  
  
Sin mas que !!!!!  
  
Dime que soy yo a quien amas  
  
Capitulo Anterior  
  
Tyson se había congelado, no respiraba y no tenía calor en su cuerpo, y así con un último golpe, Tyson cayó al piso, inerte y completamente frió.  
  
Capitulo 6: No se los entregaremos  
  
Kai al ver que Tyson habia caido inconceinte al piso, corrio a su lado, para intentar despertarle, no es posible, justo cuando Kai, pensaba que todo se solucionaria, ¡pasaba esto!.  
  
Kai no sabiendo que hacer dirigio su mirada a las dos figuras que se encontraban con la cabeza hacia abajo, como si de pronto, el suelo se hubiera vuelto mucho mas interesante que la vida de la persona que el mas amaba.  
  
-"grrr, que no piensan ayudarme!? No ven que Tyson esta inconciente!!"- grito kai con furia intentando, despertar de su estado a las dos personas que se encontraban con el.  
  
Los dos jovenes al escuchar la voz de Kai levantaron sus miradas y vieron como Kai intentaba despertar a Tyson.  
  
-"Tyson hablame, dime algo lo que sea, nino tonto, ¿que sucede contigo?"- Pero Tyson no reaccionaba, no se movia, ¡por dios no respiraba! –"!Tyson!"- grito Kai desesperado intentando despertarle.  
  
Acercandose ambas figuras, se arrodillaron al lado de Kai y suavemente intentaron tomar a Tyson de sus brazos, -"¿Por que?... ¿por que? ... ¡Maldita sea respondame!, ¿Que le sucede?, ¿por que ... no respira?"- grito Kai mientras observaba desafiante a estos dos intrusos que intentaban arrancar de sus brazos a la unica persona, que el habia podido llegar a amar.  
  
El joven viendo la desesperacion de Kai, intento explicarle de alguna forma por que estaba ocurriendo esto –"El... el ... bueno nosotros necesitamos tiempo, y el nos lo ha conseguido; pero tranquilizate, que no ha muerto, tan solo congelo su cuerpo, para brindarnos el tiempo necesario"- y diciendo esto, la joven que se encontraba al otro lado de Tyson se acerco mas a el y tomando la mano de Ty, esta comenzo a brillar, llamando la atencion de Kai, quien estaba a punto de romper a llorar.  
  
El brillo comenzo a crecer y crecer hasta que ya ninguno de los presentes lo pudo soportar, y debido a una gran rafaga de viento, los tres salieron volando.  
  
-"¡Esto es todo, ya no soporto mas ire a buscarlos, ha sido demasiado timepo y no hay senales de ellos!"- grito Max preocupado por el hecho de que sus amigos no hayan regresado en toda la noche.  
  
Rei se levanto y dirigio su mirada hacia kenny –"yo tambien ire no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, tenemos que encontrarlos"-  
  
-"um esta bien, yo me quedare en caso de que regresen, por favor tengan mucho cuidado, que aun no amanece"- dijo kenny mientras limpiaba sus anteojos y se dirigia a su mochila. –"Tomen"-  
  
-"!Wow! Nuestros Blades, gracias jefe"- exclamaron Max y Rei al recibir las nuevas versiones de sus Blades.  
  
-"aun falta realizar algunas pruebas, pero espero que esto les ayude si tienen problemas"- dijo kenny mientras observaba detenidamente el lugar en donde solia encontrarse la espada –"tengan cuidado, por que aun no sabemos a que o quien nos estamos enfrentando"-  
  
Y asi tomando sus nuevos Blades, Max y Rei salieron a buscar a sus amigos.  
  
Despues de unos instantes el brillo se desvanecio y el viento se tranquilizo, dejando ver a los demas, lo que estaba sucediendo  
  
-"¿Pero que sucede?, ¿De donde salio ese viento?"- pregunto kai mientras se levantaba del suelo y frotando sus ojos con las manos, dirigio su vista hacia donde se encontraban los otros sujetos, pero al momento de ver sus caras, observo la sorpresa con la que ambos estaban viendo hacia donde se habia encontrado Tyson antes de que las rafagas de viento los impulsaran.  
  
Lo que vio, era algo que lo llenaba de inmensa felicidad, su Tyson estaba bien y ademas de eso, estaba despierto, y asi Kai se preparo para salir corriendo al encuentro de su Ty cuando de pronto.  
  
La voz de Tyson lo paraliso en su lugar -"Lamento, no poder resistir mas Amriel, por favor te suplico que aprendas a manejar el poder pronto,...no...me queda....mucho ....tiempo"-  
  
Y diciendo esto, algo sorprendente sucedio, de la espalda de Tyson brotaron unas alas de color azul, cristal, enormes y hermosas, tan transparentes, que la luz del sol, al atravesarlas, hacia que todo el lugar se iluminara de una forma magica, con un brillo tal, que hasta las particulas de polvo que se encontrban en el lugar, tomar un brillo parecido al oro, era una imagen, de esas que sientes que es tan hermosa, que te es imposible llegar a tomar todos los detalles en una sola mirada, sientes que necesitarias anos para lograr entender como la naturaleza podia crear algo tan hermoso.  
  
Pero no todo lo hermoso perdura y es asi como de un instante a otro, las alas que emergian del peliazul; se comenzaran a manchar de rojo, esa hermosas alas comenzaron a tenirse de un rojo sangre y con un grito desgarrador Tyson cayo al suelo, con sus alas goteando sangre, y manchando el piso.  
  
Kai asustado por el grito de dolor que habia salido de los labios de Tyson, corrio a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba tirado y tomandolo de los hombros le dio vuelta tratando de tener cuidado con sus alas, y suavemente comenzo a mecerlo como a un bebe.  
  
Max y Rei se encontraban en el mismo parque en el cual Kai habia batallado unas horas antes con la pelirroja, estaban siguiendo la senal que emitia el Blade de Kai, gracias a un aparato que habia inventado Kenny (digo ya despues de tantos intentos de volarles las bestias bit, ya era hora que el jefe hiciera algo mas que solo analizar datos)  
  
Y justo cuando estuvieron a algunos metros del lugar donde se encontraban Kai, Tyson y los otros sujetos; Max y Rei lograron escuchar el grito que habia emitido Tyson.  
  
-"Ese fue Tyson"- dijo Max asombrado y aque aunque su amigo era muy ruidoso, jamas le habia escuchado gritar de esa manera, tan llena de dolor.  
  
-"vamos"- dijo Rei mientras solo pensaba en llegar a tiempo para ayudar a sus amigos.  
  
Asi que haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas Max y Rei corrieron para ver que era lo que estaba mal con sus camaradas.  
  
Kai sostenia a Tyson mientras este se econtraba sangrando, pero ahora no solamente de las alas, sino que de sus ojos cerrados brotaba un fino rio de sangre, el cual recorria sus mejillas, de la misma forma en la que las lagrimas recorrian el rostro de Kai, por no saber que era lo que sucedia con Tyson.  
  
Mientras tanto los dos jovenes que habian presenciado todo el espectaculo, se acercan a Kai y de una manera ruda intentan tomar a Tyson, para llevarselo  
  
-"NO! Sueltenlo, no ven que lo lastima, malditos!"- grito Kai mientras dejaba en el piso a Tyson y se preparaba para combatir a estos dos sujetos, que seguian intentando tomar a Tyson de su lado  
  
-"tu no entiendes, esto no lo hacemos por que queramos, nosotros tambien, queremos mucho a Tyson es solo que..."- dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros.  
  
-"es solo que el, nos pidio este favor y no podemos faltar a una promesa"- continuo la pelirroja que se estaba acercando a Kai para intentar tomar de nuevo a Tyson.  
  
-"no me importa, ustedes no se llevaran a Tyson, y mucho menos sin decirme que es lo que esta pasando"- dijo Kai mientras se interponia entre el cuerpo de Tyson y la chica.  
  
El chico de cabello oscuro vio la determinacion en los ojos de Kai y tomando una resolucion dijo -"esta bien, si lo quieres de esa manera..."- pero no pudo terminar debido a que en ese momento, dos Blades hacian su aparicion, junto con Max y Rei, quienes habian venido a ayudar a sus amigos. Y cual va siendo su sorpresa al hayar a un Tyson todo ensangrentado, a un Kai bastante molesto, y a dos jovenes, preparados para pelear.  
  
Rei viendo lo que sucedia inmediatamente se puso al lado de Kai y tomando su Blade se preparo para la batalla; mientras Max se acercaba a Tyson e intentaba despertarle de alguna forma, ya que estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.  
  
Asi que todo dicho los cuatro chicos tomaron sus posiciones y justo cuando estaban a punto de lanzar sus Blades, se escucho un murmullo, que de no haber sido por el echo de que habia un silencio seputural en el lugar, jamas hubiera sido escuchado –"esperen... Malkiel...Amriel, ...detenganse...porfavor...ellos....ayudarme"- y diciendo esto ultimo Tyson volvio a desmayarse en los brazos ya ensagrentados de Max.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Yamikat: me tarde mucho TT TT  
  
ChibiKai: no me digas, ahora dime de que color es el mantel  
  
Yamikat: ja ja que gracioso saliste Hiwatari ChibiTy: nooooo me voy a morir y sin haber amado!!!!  
  
Yamikat: shh tranquilo no pasa nada, ya veras que todo estara bien.  
  
ChibiKai: si ella tiene razon y por la parte del amor, de eso yo me encargo  
  
(a parece puerta al bano)  
  
ChibiTy: (en brazos de Kai) Wiiii!!!! Que divertido  
  
Yamikat: que hare con esos dos, en fin. Disculpen la tardanza!!! Prometo que intentare hacer los siguientes capitulos mas rapido. Y largos. Gomen  
  
Nos vemos!!!!!! 


	7. Al fin la verdad parte 1

Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en hacer el update, hubo problemas, tanto de inspiracion como personales, pero espero que en este capitulo me reveindique jejeje !

Nancy-Hiwatari-17 : muchas gracias por tu apoyo, es una de las cosa que me mantiene escribiendo este fic!!, sobre tus conjeturas sobre Takao, um, pues no andas tan perdida,jejeje, aun asi espero que disfrutes mucho de este fic!!

# - #

Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo: jejeje ya me lo aprendi, um, en fin. Disculpa el retraso. Disfrutalo!!!!

Nely: jejeje si creo que me tarde mucho en aterrizar lo que le sucede a Ty, pero en fin espero que la larga espera haya valido la pena, en este capitulo se desenvuelve la mayoria de las preguntas; y aqui entre nos, este pedazo lo vengo planeando desde hace mucho tiempo, espero que te guste!!!

Yuuna Ushiha: disculpa por hacer sufrir tanto a Ty-chan, pero es necesario T.T; por la parte de las separaciones ...si se las pongo!!! Lo juro!!!! T.T pero cuando las subo, estas no aparecen, hare lo posible por ver alguna forma de ver que sean un poco mas faciles de localizar los cambios de escena.

Y a todos ustedes que han leido esta historia hasta este punto, espero que la disfruten!!!!!!

De verdad creen que si fuera mio, estaria trabajando para comprar los mangas!!!! (**de**: yami-no-katemi, con carino ::notese sarcasmo::

**para**: los abogados del infierno)

Por cierto disculpen si en los capitulos, hay algunas faltas de ortografia, pero tengo una maquina, que me habla en puro ingles y la verdad, casi no tengo tiempo, de checar con lupa cada uno de los capitulos, por favor disculpen las molestias, y disfruten el capitulo.

um Yaoi, ::homofobicos salen corriendo:: (jijijijijijiji)

Dime que soy yo a quien amas

Capitulo anterior:

Asi que todo dicho los cuatro chicos tomaron sus posiciones y justo cuando estaban a punto de lanzar sus Blades, se escucho un murmullo, que de no haber sido por el echo de que habia un silencio seputural en el lugar, jamas hubiera sido escuchado –"esperen... Malkiel...Amriel, ...detenganse...porfavor...ellos....ayudarme"- y diciendo esto ultimo Tyson volvio a desmayarse en los brazos ya ensagrentados de Max.

Capitulo 7: Al fin la verdad

Despues de lo que sucedio en el bosque, todos tomaron la desicion de ir al dojo kinomiya y buscar las respuestas que tanto deseaban, especialmente los bladebreakers.

-"Ya por fin le disminuyo la temperatura"- dijo el abuelo mientras se acercaba al centro del dojo, donde se encontraban, los bladebreakers.

Malkiel se encontraba sentada cerca de donde se habia encontrado la espada de la familia, observando detenidamente, la figura inmovil de Tyson; mientras Ambiel se encontraba en el jardin practicando algunos de los movimientos con la espada de la familia.

Kai se encontraba sentado a un lado de Tyson y su mirada se mantenia fija en la figura tranquila que tenia enfrente de el –' Quisiera ayudarte...'- penso mientras observaba con detenimiento las alas que aun se mantenian tenidas de sangre.-'pero no se como'-

El silencio en la sala era muy incomodo y ademas cada uno de los presentes se mantenia sumido en cada uno de sus pensamientos.

De pronto el silencio fue interrumpido por Max

-"Por que Tyson se encuentra en ese estado?"- dijo mientras dirijia su mirada hacia las dos personas que no pertenecian al grupo.

Malkiel quien ya se esperaba la pregunta, comenzo a acercarse lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Tyson recostado. –"El esta cambiando"- respondio de una forma triste mientras buscaba con la mirada, la aceptacion de Ambiel.

Ante la respuesta de Malkiel, Ambiel detuvo su practica y se dirigio hacia los demas mientras guardaba la espada entre sus ropas y se acomodaba para quedar frente a los demas. –"El dijo que ellos lo ayudarian, y esa es una esperanza que estoy dispuesto a tomar"- y dicho esto comenzo a quitarse la parte superior de sus atuendos, para dejar ver a los demas un pecho cubierto de cicatrices, echas seguramente por antiguas peleas.

Al ver esto los Bladebreakers su curiosidad aumento, -'quien era este sujeto'- pensaron todos mientras obserbaban como Ambiel comenzo a brillar y de su espalda salieron dos hermosas alas de color azul marino, como el oceano en su mas claro estado de reposo.

-"Asi que eran ustedes, por eso Tyson no queria que yo me les acercara"- dijo el abuelo mientras daba un sorbo a su te y observaba con detenimiento la figura inmovil de su nieto.

Malkiel y Ambiel afirmaron y colocandose el uno al lado del otro, cerraron sus ojos y concentrandose, lentamente comenzaron a cambiar sus atuendos, para dar paso a unas hermosas tunicas y un par de alas cada uno. Ambiel quien habia decidido mostrar primero sus alas, vestia con un hermosa tunica de color blanco, con unos bordados al parecer echos de oro, los cuales mostraban la mitad de un circulo, el cual era detenido por la mitad de un baston. Un atuendo bastante elegante para alguien quien hasta solo unos instantes habia estado usando unos jeans viejos y una playera de color azul ya bastante perjudida.

Malkiel por otro lado habia cambiado a una tunica de color verde la cual combinaba perfectamente con el tono de sus ojos, y en la base de esta habia unos claveles de color rojo carmesi, que de no ser por que se doblaban junto con la ropa hubieran jurado que eran de verdad.

Cabe decir que Kai, Kenny, Max, Rei e incluso el abuelo se encontrban asombrados, eran realmente hermosas estas dos creaturas que se mostraban ante sus ojos.

Ya recuperados de su asombro, Kenny fue el primero en hablar –"Que es lo que ocurre aqui, podrian explicarnos, que sucede con nuestro amigo?"- todos los demas al escuchar la pregunta tomaron una actitud mas seria y dirijieron completamente su atencion al par de Angeles que tenian enfrente de ellos.

-"Con razon dijo, que ustedes le podrian ayudar"- dijo Malkiel mientras acomodaba ligeramente los cabellos de Tyson.

Ambiel observo con detenimiento, las miradas de procupacion de cada uno de ellos, y cerrando sus ojos comenzo a explicar lo que desde hace miles de anos habia ocurrido.

-" todos ustedes saben sobre la existencia de angeles y que cada angel tiene una mision, verdad?"- dijo Ambiel

-"Asi es"- respondio Kai quien por un momento se enfoco en lo que estos sujetos estaban diciendo.

-" Bueno pues veran este joven, al que ustedes conocen como Tyson en realidad es uno de nosotros; y su verdadero nombre es Ambriel"-

-"Ambriel? Pero pense que ese era tu nombre"- dijo Rei mientras dijeria lo que acababa de escuchar.

-"No su nombre es Ambiel y este nino es Ambriel, ellos son gemelos"- explico Malkiel

-"GEMELOS?!"- gritaron los bladebreakers al unisono, mientras veian de un lado al otro a los dos angeles que supuestamente estaban relacionados.

-"Vaya ahora que lo mencionan, si se parecen, pero por que Tyson es mas joven, ¿no se supone que ustedes deben de tener la misma edad?"- dijo Kenny mientras ajustaba su anteojos, para poder observar mejor los rasgos de cada uno de los hermanos.

-"asi es, el y yo tenemos la misma edad, es solo que el ha renacido y yo, bueno, digamos que la edad a mi no me afecta como a ustedes los humanos"- respondio Ambiel

-"Pero como es eso posible?"- pregunto Max quien se encontraba cada ves mas cerca de Rei.

-"Bueno antes que nada, tienen que prometer que lo que sea comentado dentro de este cuarto jamas saldra de estas paredes, ya que si eso pasara muchas cosas podrian ser afectadas"- al escuchar esto los Bladebreakers asintieron y poniendose en una posicion mas comoda se dispusieron a escuchar.

-"esto ocurrio hace miles de anos, durante la guerra entre los angeles y los demonios ..."-

-"NO PODEMOS QUEDARNOS AQUI!!"- grito Ambriel mientras veia como Gabriel combatia contra los demonios, junto con otros de los angles elegidos.

Malkiel observo a Ambriel –"no hay mucho que podamos hacer, nosotros no fuimos elegidos para ese tipo de cosas, y tu lo sabes bien, si desobedecemos esa regla, quien sabe lo que Dios haria con nosotros"-

-"Pero ellos no pueden solos, necesitan ayuda, nosotros somos igual de poderosos que Gabriel, por que no podemos pelear, si podemos hacer una diferencia?"- dijo Ambriel, mientras se acomodaba sus ropas y dejaba ver algo plateado entre estas.

Malkiel se soprendio al escuchar estas palabras, si, era verdad ellos eran igual de poderosos, que Gabriel y podrian pelear casi de la misma forma, pero por alguna razon Dios no queria que ellos se vieran involucrados en esta pelea, y eso los hacia sentir mal; pero quizas el mas afectado era Ambriel, ya que Gabriel y el eran muy cercanos.-"No deberias de preocuparte, Gabriel, los acabara facilemente, por que asi como tu dijiste el tiene el mismo nivel que nosotros; ademas sabes perfectamente que el no se dejara vencer tan facilmente, mas si lleva consigo la espada que Dios mismo forjo"-

Ambriel escucho con detenimiento las palabras de Malkiel, pero aun asi estas no parecian calmar su alma –"aun asi creo que no es suficiente"- y dicho esto Ambriel se marcho dejando a Malkiel confundido y preguntandose, cual serian las intenciones de Dios.

%%

-"Si recuerdo haber leido sobre esa guerra, y que ademas Ty.. digo Ambriel al final desobedecio esa regla y fue castigado, pero lo que no sabemos es ¿como? y ¿por que sucedio?"- dijo Kenny mientras interrumpia la historia de Malkiel.

Malkiel asombrado observo con mas detenimiento a este jovencito y sonrio para sus adentros, -'eres muy lindo'- penso mientras comenzo de nuevo con la historia, desde los puntos que a estos chicos les interesaban –"Bueno despues de que Ambriel se marchara y forjara su espada, el bajo a la tierra, y busco a su aliado, el dragon del viento..Dragoon, el cual solo puede ser llamado por Ambriel; asi pues Ambriel y Dragoon comenzaron a combatir a los demonios, uno por uno los demonios fueron cayendo, y nosotros fuimos ganado la guerra, pero poco antes de que la pelea final se realizara..."-

%%%

Dragoon y Ambriel acababan de regresar de combatir a los ultimos demonios de la frontera norte y habia logrado salvar la villa que se encontraba cerca de ese lugar, por el momento Draggon y Ambriel, se encontraban en esta villa descansando para lo que seria la ultima batalla y hasta el momento todo iba bien.

-"Amo Ambriel, que hace?"- pregunto Dragoon quien se encontraba en su forma bestia

Ambriel se sobresalto un poco, pero recuperando su compostura respondio –"me lavo las manos Dragoon, la ultima batalla me dejo con mucha tierra, jejeje, tengo tierra hasta en los oidos, creo que sera mejor que me de un bano"- tomando sus cosas Ambriel se alejo para tomar un regaderazo en un bano que se encontrba cerca de la choza en la que se estanban quedando.

-'que me pasa, hace varios dias que me siento extrano, como si algo hubiese cambiado desde el fondo de mi ser, y ademas, de pronto toda esa sangre que he derramado, parece no alejarse de mis manos, por mas que la lave, simplemente no se quita, ¿que estara sucediendo conmigo?'-

Ambriel estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de cuando llego al bano y comenzo a darse la ducha, hasta que de pronto.

-'Sabes que no puedes negarlo mas, las muertes pesan mas de lo que imaginabas, ¿no es asi?'-

-"Quien esta ahi?!, responda"- grito Ambriel mientras terminaba de secar su cuerpo. Nada, ahora no habia ningun sonido, era extrano, terminando de secarse Ambriel se dirijio a un espejo roto que estaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto, y cual fue su sorpresa al toparse con la obscuridad –"Que sucede aqui?"-

-"Ahora es tiempo de que enfrentes todos los crimes Ambriel"- poco a poco la obscuridad se fue desvaneciendo y poco a poco el rostro de Ambriel fue tomando forma, pero no era solo su reflejo, lo que lo impacto,sino que era el echo de que este tenia sangre brotando de sus ojos, como lagrimas.

-"Quien eres tu?, y por que te pareces tanto a mi?"- grito Ambriel mientras se refregaba los ojos para confirmar, que lo que estaba viendo era real.

El rostro sonrio maliciosamente –'sabes perfectamente quien soy'- dicho esto el rostro comenzo a salir del espejo y a tomar forma material, ya completamente fuera del espejo, se podian apreciar mas facilmente las similitudes que compartian –'Yo soy tu'-

%%%%

-"durante su estancia en la tierra y debido a las continuas peleas Ambriel, comenzo a cargar con las muertes de todas aquellas personas-demonio que habia perecido bajo la hoja de su espada, sus manos dejaron de ser limpias, y por lo tanto, se habia combertido tanto en un angel como en un demonio"- todos estaban atonitos, como era posible que Tyson hubiera podido cargar con ese tipo de cosas, su siempre alegre amigo, habia sufrido un infierno interno, del cual solamente el podria salir.

-"debido a esto Ambriel tomo dos formas, una era esa del angel, y otra la del demonio, ambas personas peleaban por controlar el cuerpo, pero los momentos que el demonio controlo el cuerpo de Ambriel, fueron mas que suficientes, para causar un dano terrible; en el momento en el que el demonio controlo por completo su cuerpo este hizo lo imperdonable para un Angel, lastimo a seres humanos, el...el asesino a sangre fria a toda la familia de un pequeno, sin siquiera tener segundos pensamientos"- ante esta revelacion Malkiel dejo caer unas lagrimas y Ambiel se tenso ante la memoria.

-"Ante esto Dragoon intento hablar con la parte buena de Ambriel que se encontraba encerrada, para que detuviera esto, pero...pero...pero Ambriel utilizo su espada para tomar la energia de Dragoon e incrementar el poder de la espada, la cual ahora serviria para los propositos del Demonio"-

%%%%%

-"Muy bien ahora que tengo la energia de esta cosa, podre acabar con todos, jajajajajjajajajajaja"-

-"No te lo permitiremos"-

Ambriel solo dejo escapar una risa sarcastica y volteandose por completo se vio frente a frente con nada mas y nada menos que Gabriel –"Vaya, Vaya, pero si es el lindo y hermoso Gabriel, a que se debe tu visita"- Gabriel era un joven bastante hermoso con ojos de color verde olivo, los cuales reslataban mas por su hermoso color de cabello rubio, era bastante alto y en sus manos traia la espada que le habia sido dada por Dios

-"Sabes perfectamente, por que estoy aqui, es hora de que esto se detenga, te convertiste en lo mismo que combatias y ahora, no hay vuelta atras Ambriel!, ahora tendras que ser sacrificado"- respondio con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras, se preparaba para atacar a Ambriel.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, que tonto eres aun no te has dado cuenta"- respondio Ambriel mientras descansaba la espada sobre sus hombros.

-"A que te refieres?!"- pregunto Gabriel mientras observaba atento todos los moviemientos que Ambriel podria realizar.

-"A que yo no soy Ambriel, jajajaja, mi verdadero nombre es Ambiel, y por favor no me confundas con esos demonios debiluchos contra los que tanto has peleado, a mi no me interesa, ni el poder, ni gobernar, ni mucho menos dominar un patetico lugar como este, jajajajajaja"- Gabriel se quedo sorprendido, como era posible que este sujeto, haya sido un Angel.

-"si no quieres gobernar, entonces que es lo que quieres?"- grito Gabriel mientras sostenia su espada en forma defensiva, para evitar cualquier tipo de ataque directo.

Ambiel se torno serio y en un tono muerto contesto –"nada"-

-"Nada?"- pregunto Ambriel

-"Asi es querido Gabriel, yo lo unico que quiero es que todos ustedes, junto con este universo desaparescan jajajajajajajjaja"- Gabriel no podia creer lo que escuchaba, este sujeto estaba completamente loco, ya que incluso los demonios tenian una razon un poco mas comprensible, este... este sujeto lo que queria era acabar con todo, sin importarle, el hecho de que fuese hombre, Angel o demonio, no habria distincion, todos perecerian!. Ante esta revelacion los ojos de Gabriel se agrnadaron y el color de su piel, se volvio casi fantasmagorico.

-"je parece que ya comprendiste, me alegro, haras las cosas mas faciles, e interesantes, jajajajaja"- dicho esto Ambiel se lanzo a atacar a Gabriel mientras este aun no salia de su asombro.

Pero antes de que el golpe hiciera contacto con el corazon de Gabriel, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, algo incrible sucedio.

-"DETENTE!!"- asustado por el grito Ambiel retrocedio y se coloco en posicion de defensa esperando cualquier ataque sorpresivo. Y cual va siendo su sorpresa al darse cuenta que quien habia gritado habia sido el nino pequeno, ese al que no pudo eliminar por culpa de ese estupido dragon. –'grrr. Mocoso estupido, debi acabar con el, solo me esta estorbando'- asi acercandose al nino, Ambiel comenzo a preparar su espada para asesinar al pequeno, pero antes de lanzar su golpe el nino hablo.

-"Tu eres un Angel ¿verdad?, Mi mama me dijo que ustedes nos vigilaban desde el cielo, y que siempre rezaban por que nosotros estuvieramos bien, y asi pudieramos escoger un buen camino, ¿Por que...por que entonces matastes a mis padres?; ahora estoy solo, pero... quiero que tu me cuides, despues de todo eres un Angel, ya que defendiste mi aldea, y salvaste a mis amigos, y aunque mis padres esten muertos, estoy seguro de que tu lo hiciste por una razon. Verdad que vas a cuidar de mi?"- dicho estas palabras, Ambiel comenzo a retoceder, no podia comprender, que era lo que estaba pasando, el habia asesinado a sangre fria a los padres de este pequeno, pero aun asi, el nino queria que el lo protegiera... ¿por que?

-'Es verdad aun soy un angel, aunque mis manos esten tenidas de sangre'- despues de esto Ambiel comenzo a resplandecer y de entre los destellos, se pudo observar como el cuerpo de Ambriel, se dividia y formaba dos entidades completamente iguales, pero a a la vez tan diferentes.

Gabriel no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, Ambriel, se habia dividido, y todo gracias a ese pequeno, ese nino habia logrado salvar a su amigo, y no habia necesidad de exterminarlo.

Despues de haber disminuido la luz, todos los presentes pudieron observar como los dos gemelos se encontraban tirados en el suelo, ambos noqueados por, la energia que sus cuerpos realizaron.

-"Ambriel!"- grito Gabriel mientras se apresuraba al lado de su amigo, y suavemente le ayudaba a reincorporse y ponerse de pie

-"Ouch, que sucedio, lo ultimo que recuerdo, es haber estado en un lugar muy obscuro"- dijo Ambriel mientras agarraba su cabeza para tratar de recordar que mas habia sucedido.

-"No recuerdas lo que sucedio?, pregunto Gabriel mientras sostenia parte del peso de Ambriel para que este no cayera al piso.

-"No"-

Ambriel no entidia que estaba pasando, realmente el no recordaba nada, todo era tan confuso, lo unico que si recordaba, era total obscuridad. La mirada de Gabriel se fijo mas en el como buscando respuestas, -'que acaso hize algo malo?'- Gabriel nunca me habia mirado de esa manera, como... como... como si dudara de mi.

Depronto un grito, llamo la atencion de los dos angeles –"que me dejen con un demonio, Angeles estupidos, ustedes no saben nada"-

Y cual va siendo la sorpresa de Ambriel al ver que aquel a quienes sus amigos estaba intentado controlar, era identico a el.

-"que pasa aqui"- la pregunta de Ambriel fue escuchada por todos incluso, aquel a quien intentaban detener.

-"No lo recuerdas verdad, hermoso Angelito, bueno dejame pongo las cosas al descubierto"- dicho esto Ambiel saco sus alas las cuales eran de color negro, mientras se elevaba al cielo, mostrandole a todos los demas su superioridad.

-" tu y yo somos la misma persona, si, aunque te cueste trabajo creerlo, tu y yo somo el mismo"-

-"pero eso no puede ser posible"- grito Ambriel mientras se apartaba del agarre de su amigo

-" tsk, tsk, veras Angelito, te lo pondre de una manera simple para que puedas entenderlo, desde el momento en el que desobedeciste a dios y frojaste esta maravillosa espada, comence a crecer dentro de ti, pero aun no era lo suficientemente poderoso para tomar tu cuerpo, jajaja, hasta que comenzaste a matar demonios, y tu manos se comenzaron a llenar de sangre, fue entonces que pude volverme lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder dominarte"- Ambriel no lo podia creer, el habia creado a ese mounstro -"asi es angelito soy el resultado de tu culpa y de los sentimientos de soledad que dejaste detras tuyo, jajajajajajajajajaja"-

continuara.....

%%%

Yamikat: disculpen la tardanza!!!!!!!!!!!!

ChibiKai: como quieres que te disculpen si los dejaste como um... tres semanas sin actualizar y ademas de eso no terminaste de explicar!!!!!!

Yamikat: T.T lo se disculpenme

ChibiTy: y lo peor fue que nada mas me pones a sufrir mas cada vez, ahora soy un asesino!!!!! (Chibity llorando descontroladamente en barazos de ChibiKai)

ChibiKai: mas te vale que lo arregles pronto, si no ya no van a dejar reviews!!!!

Yamikat: NOOOO!!!, esta bien me pondre a trabajar enseguida, pero porfavor no me quiten los reviews (sale corriendo)

ChibiKai y Chibity se van corriendo a 'algun lugar' tambien

Se escuchan gemidos desde 'algun lugar'

Yamikat: Dios estos dos nunca entienden. Bueno ya saben dejen review, por fis (ojitos de borrego a medio morir)


	8. Al fin la verdad parte 2

Duo M.V.P.V - discúlpame!!!!!!!!! Se que me tarde demasiado pero por favor comprende que estuve con mucho trabajo, hago lo mejor que puedo T.T

AGUILA FANEL – gracias y espero que en cierta forma la espera haya valido la pena.

ORO – jejejee si ya se no te preocupes, gracias por tu apoyo

Zei Kinomiya - otra ves disculpa el retraso, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado

Ai – muchas gracias por tu apoyo, durante todo este tiempo!! Jejeje, espero que este capitulo valga la pena.

Y en general quiero disculparme, por la tardanza, pero es que tuve demasiadas cosas que hacer y hasta ahora pude continuar el fic, y eso que ya lo tenía planeado T.T

-"Ahora si lo que falta... Beyblade no me pertenece"-, mira sus bolsillos y salen unas pelusas, -"nop, no es mío"- T.T

yaoi... yaoi...yaoi...yaoi...yaoi...yaoi...yaoi...yaoi... ya mencione Yaoi

Dime que soy yo a quien amas

Capitulo anterior:

-" tsk, tsk, veras Angelito, te lo pondré de una manera simple para que puedas entenderlo, desde el momento en el que desobedeciste a dios y forjaste esta maravillosa espada, comencé a crecer dentro de ti, pero aun no era lo suficientemente poderoso para tomar tu cuerpo, jajaja, hasta que comenzaste a matar demonios, y tu manos se comenzaron a llenar de sangre, fue entonces que pude volverme lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder dominarte"- Ambriel no lo podía creer, el había creado a ese monstruo-"así es angelito soy el resultado de tu culpa y de los sentimientos de soledad que dejaste detrás tuyo, jajajajajajajajajaja"-

Capitulo 8: Al fin la verdad parte 2 !

-"Pero si Tyson es la reencarnación de Ambriel, entonces que hace Ambiel aquí y no se supone que el es la parte maligna de Ambriel, todo esto no tiene sentido!!"- grito Kenny desesperado, ya que por lo que contaban estas criaturas, su amigo, no debería de haber cargado con esta pena; simplemente no era justo!!!.

Los dos Ángeles, estaban de acuerdo con kenny, pero, ellos sabían mejor que nadie, lo que era la voluntad de dios. Así que bajando su rostro, Ambiel continúo con la historia, ya que Malkiel no era la más indicada para contar lo que realmente había sucedido.

_-"Mis sentimientos de soledad…"- pregunto Ambriel mientras recordaba, aquella sensación, aquel vacío, aquella infelicidad –"yo... olvide por que peleaba... los humanos, y los demonios... no importaba quien fuera... terminaba muerto bajo mi espada"-_

_Ambiel viendo la confusión en el rostro de su contraparte, intento crear una distracción para poder deshacerse de estos idiotas, ya que al haberse separado, la mitad de su energía se fue con el bicho ese –"diablos así no podré acabar con estas basuras"- así que meticulosamente Ambriel analizo la situación para poder escapar –"perfecto"-_

_Los demás Ángeles estaban todavía sorprendidos, jamás imaginaron que la soledad y el arrepentimiento pudieran marcar de esa manera, a las personas e incluso a los Ángeles._

_Mientras todos los presentes aun se encontraban suspendidos dentro de sus pensamientos, no se percataron de la mirada siniestras que había marcado las facciones de Ambiel; realizando un movimiento rápido, tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño, que hasta hace poco le había detenido en su intento por acabar con todo lo que existiera fuera de su propia esencia. –"maldito mocoso ahora si pagaras por haberme detenido cuando estaba a punto de lograr mi objetivo; pero por el momento creo que me serás útil'- _

_El movimiento súbito hecho por Ambiel trajo de vuelta a todos los presentes, quienes con horror en sus rostros pudieron observar como Ambiel había tomado entre sus manos al pequeño. _

_-"yo me marchare, y si alguno de ustedes imbéciles decide seguirme, acabare con la vida de este mocoso"- dicho esto Ambiel voló fuera del alcance de los demás guardias._

_Ambriel, no supo como reaccionar, todo esto era su culpa, jamás podría perdonarse por haber liberado semejante existencia –"yo... yo debo ir tras de el"- dijo mientras intentaba levantar el vuelo._

_Gabriel reaccionando rápido lo detuvo de la muñeca, y con el rostro bajo dejo escapar un suspiro deprimente –"lo siento Ambriel, pero nuestras ordenes fueron llevarte a ti, ya después nos encargaremos de aquel que escapo"- dicho esto Gabriel realizo unos extraños símbolos con sus manos y desapareciendo del lugar, solo dejaron los vestigios de un hogar solitario, en donde las almas de inocentes desaparecieron por el equivoco de un solo ser._

_Mientras tanto Ambiel había conseguido escapar hasta las afueras de un bosque, y percatándose de que los Ángeles no lo siguieron, comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y a buscar un lugar en donde descansar, ya que había gastado mucha energía, en ese escape._

_Después de unos minutos logro ver una cueva que se encontraba cerca de un río, así que sin mas, entro en la cueva y sin mucho cuidado, dejo caer al niño, quien después de todo el viaje se había quedado dormido, siendo despertado solo por el golpe que había recibido al caer al duro suelo. –"ITAI, por que eres tan brusco, que no ves que iba dormido!"-_

_-"Cállate mocoso y agradece que no te haya matado; después de todo los estupidos esos no me siguieron"- grito Ambiel ocasionando que el pequeño comenzara a llorar_

_-"ARGHHHH!!!!! Niño estúpido ya cállate!!!!! Sino quieres que acabe con tu miserable vida en estos instantes!!!"- _

_-"eres un grosero, le voy a decir a mi...."- de pronto la realidad cayo en la mente del pequeño, sus padres habían sido asesinados, el ya... no los podría volver a ver._

_-"A quien a tu mama? JAJAJAJAJA niño estúpido ya olvidaste que mate a tus padres, deberías agradecerme que aun no te mato, y sabes por que?"- el pequeño viendo con tristeza el rostro de aquel quien había terminado con su infancia movió su cabeza en forma de negación._

_-"ah no... Pues sábete que solo te mantengo vivo, por esos estúpidos angelitos, por que si fuera por mi tu ya estarías reuniéndote con tus queridos padres en el otro mundo JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- la risa de este ser era malvada, el niño se asusto mucho. Y suavemente comenzaron a caer lagrimas al suelo –"entonces por que no me matas de una vez?"- pregunto el niño con la voz quebrada por los gruesos ríos de lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas._

_Ambiel dejo de reírse y acercándose al pequeño, tomo con uno de sus dedos una de las lagrimas que descendía por el rostro del pequeño –"por que, aun me eres útil"- y diciendo esto se alejo del pequeño, quien ahora mas que nunca lloraba por su suerte._

_Ambiel ya cansado por todo el viaje, se recostó cerca de una de las rocas de la cueva para poder cerrar sus ojos ya que se encontraba inmensamente cansado –" si quieres puedes ir a pasear por ahí, pero te advierto que este lugar no es un parque de juegos, aquí los animales se guían por sus instintos y un niño llorón como tu, les parecerías un deliciosos bocadillo, jeje, ah y no intentes asesinarme, no te servirá de nada querer vengar la muerte de tus padres, por que así solo acercaras tu fin, pensándolo bien no puedes detenerlo jeje"- diciendo esto ultimo Ambiel recostó su cabeza y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, dejando que aunque sea por un momento el silencio inundara sus sentidos._

_El pequeño aun estaba asustado, jamás hubiera imaginado que en este día, su vida fuera a cambiar de esta manera y que sus padres fueran a fallecer, ante sus propios ojos._

_Poco a poco el niño fue quedándose dormido, mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de surcar los terrenos ya conocidos de sus mejillas –"mama, papa, los extraño"-_

_-"Ambriel quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, tu siempre serás alguien muy especial para mi"- _

_-"lo se Gabriel"-_

_-"muy, bien; entonces adelante"-_

_Después de lo ocurrido con Ambiel, todos los Ángeles habían regresado al cielo, ya que aunque la guerra aun no terminaba, todo indicaba que de ahora en adelante, los planes habían cambiado._

_Pero antes de que las nuevas órdenes fueran dadas, alguien tenía que pagar por desobedecer las órdenes divinas, y fue así como Ambriel fue llevado hasta la presencia de aquel que todo había creado._

_-"Maestro le he traído a Ambriel como me lo pidió"- dijo Gabriel mientras se postraba ante la presencia de su amo._

_-"Muy bien Gabriel, puedes retirarte"-_

_-"si amo"- dicho esto Gabriel se levanto y dirigiéndole una ultima mirada a su amigo, desapareció detrás de unas puertas cubiertas por oro._

_-"Ambriel, hijo mío, que has hecho?"-_

_-"padre"-_

_Las horas pasaban y auque para un ángel pueden parecer segundos, en esos momentos parecían alargarse al nivel de siglos._

_-"Le has dejado, con el amo"-_

_-"así es"-_

_-"que crees que ocurra Gabriel?"-_

_-"No lo se Malkiel, pero sea lo que sea, Ambriel, no estará solo, en esto, ya que su soledad fue lo que causo esto en primera"- dijo Gabriel mientras se acercaba a Malkiel para quedar frente a frente._

_-"Tienes razón, pero mas que su soledad, fueron sus emociones"- respondió Malkiel, quien había observado todo desde, el momento en el que Ambriel había partido del paraíso, para ayudarle a sus camaradas._

_-"ese tonto, sabe que si sus emociones le guían jamás podrá llegar a ser un buen arcángel"- Malkiel observo a Gabriel ante tal comentario y dudosamente respondió. –"no creo que esa sea su meta"-_

_Ambos quedaron pensativos durante unos minutos, buscando la forma de en alguna manera interceder por su amigo, quien de seguro en estos instantes se enfrentaba a las consecuencias de sus actos._

_Las horas pasaban y cada minuto se volvía mas largo que el otro, ambos ya no sabían que hacer, estaban desesperados por saber que castigo tendría su amigo, por revelarse a ordenes divinas, querían estar con el, apoyarlo, y si se podía interceder por el._

_Después de unas dos horas de sueño, las pesadillas levantaron al pequeño, quien seguía escuchando las voces de sus padres, al momento de ser atravesados por la espada._

_Asustado el pequeño salio de la cueva y acercándose al rió se lavo la cara para poder despejar los tormentos que hasta hace poco seguían invadiendo sus memorias. Noto que aun era de noche por lo cual, caminar por el bosque a estas horas quedaba fuera, así que dirigiéndose a la cueva tomo asiento lejos de aquel ser. Debido a que aun estaban en verano, no había necesidad de hacer fuego durante las noches para mantenerse calientes, así que lo único que iluminaba el lugar eran los pocos rayos de luna que lograban entrar por la cueva._

_Observo con detenimiento el rostro de esta criatura; era realmente hermoso, de verdad que era un ángel, sus cabellos caían ligeramente sobre sus hombros y se deslizaban hasta llegar a su cintura, de un color azulado, que con el resplandor de la luna, le daba un toque de gris. Su piel blanca contrastaba fuertemente con la túnica negra que cubría su bien formado cuerpo y sus alas negras parecían ser de seda o algodón, suaves al tacto, pero fuertes y resistentes como para levantarle en vuelo. En esto ocupaba el tiempo el pequeño, hasta que comenzó a notar como una mueca de dolor comenzó a asomarse en el fino rostro de ángel que tenia enfrente. _

_Lentamente el pequeño se levanto de su lugar y se comenzó a acercar a la persona que tenia enfrente, suavemente y con sumo cuidado, deposito una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la frente del ángel, y con asombro descubrió que esta se encontraba ardiendo –"esta muy caliente, que hago!"- así que rasgando una de las prendas de su playera, el pequeño salio a mojarla al río, y partiendo la tela en dos regreso a la cueva, en donde nuevamente con suavidad, puso el paño fresco sobre la frente de el ángel –"Tranquilo yo te voy a cuidar"- con una ultima sonrisa, el pequeño se dedico a cuidar del ángel mientras esperaba a que amaneciera, esperando que su ángel se mejorara por la mañana.-" no se por que, pero siento, que tu entiendes la soledad mejor que nadie"-_

_Ya había amanecido, cuando los rayos de luz comenzaron a moletar a Ambiel, quien buscando alejarse del resplandor, sintio como un cuerpo estaba sobre el suyo, y cual va siendo su sorpresa al encontrarse con el niño, aquel del cual habia arrancado de los brazos de sus padres –"Pero que demonios, ja, maldito mocoso"- con su mano libre Ambiel retiro el paño, que había quedado en su frente antes de que el pequeño quedara dormido sobre su regazo –"tontos humanos, siempre creyendo en una esperanza, aunque esta no exista"- dicho esto Ambiel se levanto y dejando al pequeño en la cueva, salio para buscar algo de comer._

_Habian pasado varias horas desde que Ambriel habia entrado a enfrentarse a su destino, cuando sin aviso previo, las puertas de la sala divina se abrieron en par, dejando al descubierto a Ambriel, quien cayó desmayado, enfrete de sus amigos._

_-"cuiden de el, su destino apenas va a comenzar"- dicho esto las puertas se cerraron nuevamente, dejando que Malkiel y Gabriel se hicieran cargo de su amigo._

_-"Gabriel, hay que llevarlo a recuperacion de inmediato"- _

_-"si"- asi que tomando a su amigo en brazos, Gabriel y Malkiel llevaron a su amigo, para que recuperara sus fuerzas. –"que bueno que estas bien, mi querido Ambriel'-_

-"Nosotros jamas nos enteramos de que fue lo que sucedio dentro de la habitacion; lo unico que Ambriel nos dijo despues de que despertara fue, que su destino apenas comenzaria a cumplirse, y que la guerra por fin llegaria a su fin; despues de eso, ya con la autorizacion de dios Ambriel, Gabriel y yo descendimos a la tierra para ayudar a los demas, pero nosotros nunca, nos imaginamos las tragedias que nos darian la victoria"- dijo Malkiel, quien habia optado por seguir con el relato ya que Ambiel, habia salido hace poco, para continuar con su entrenamiento. El tiempo se habia convertido en un lujo del cual no prodrian disponer en estos momentos.

Ya habia entrado la tarde y los presentes necesitaban su alimento, asi que haciendo una pausa, todos fueron a comer algo, a excepcion de kai, quien habia estado al lado de Tyson desde en la manana que lo trajeron al dojo.

-'"No dejare de estar a tu lado; me duele tanto verte asi, ver como poco a poco, la vida se escapa de tu cuerpo. No se si tu nombre es Ambiel, Ambriel, Tyson o lo que sea, lo que si se, es que mi corazon, siempre estara a tu lado"- Kai se acerco lentamente a Tyson y tiernamente deposito un beso en su frente, esperando que de alguna forma su angel, mejorara.

Yamikat: bueno eso fue todo, por el momento, jejeje este capitulo es el pivote para ya por fin acercarme al fin de este fic, espero que de cierta forma me comienze a revindicar, jejje de ahora en adelante, esperen las actualizaciones de todos los fics. Muchas gracias por todo.

chibiTy: por fin, ya me estaba preocupando, pense que estaba muerta

chibiKai: no corremos con tanta suerte Ty

Yamikat: nomas siganle, y ya veran, como esto se pone feo muajajajajajajaja

Chibity y chibikai: OO glup

Yamikat: se que no lo merezco, pero agradeceria eternamente su reviews, gracias


End file.
